Redemption
by MoonLight shadows 3434
Summary: A week after the events of Revealed, Zoey is bailed out of jail by an unknown source and taken back to the house of night. Soon after, Thanatos sends her back to the island of Skye to find out what went wrong with the Seer Stone. Can they figure it out before Neferet starts a public out rage leading to war? WARNING! MAJOR SPOILERS FROM REVEALED! read & review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Zoey**

**I sat there in the holding cell "i deserve this" I hadn't said much, I kept repeated the same phrase over and over again. I felt depressed and there was so much going on in my head. That stone, what was it doing? How had it done what it did? I looked up, there was a man standing there, well dress with a brief case. "Miss Redbird?" he asked. I just stared "let me ask again, Miss Redbird?" "that's..." he stared "me" I finished. I didn't feel fully there "alright" he looked over, a cop came over and opened the cell door. "come with me" he said.**

**I stood and silently walked with him to a room. "sit" he said. I looked around, "who are you?" I asked "my Name is Tommy Alder, I am your defense attorney." he said. I bit my lip "did Thanatos hire you?" I asked "your head master?" he asked "yes" I sat in the chair. I kept my head down, "Miss Redbird, tell me what happened that night." he said "whats the point? I killed them." he sighed "look, I am here to help you." he said "help with what? I killed two people." I said "listen, I am here to help with your defense, now lets discuss the other night." he said setting a note book in front of me. "ok" I took a deep breath. "i didn't mean to" I said quickly. "i need more then that for the court." he said "i left the school while they had us under lock down. I was just so angry at some of my friends then I needed to take a walk. I ended up in the park after a while. I sat down on a bench for a few minutes. I noticed after a while that the storm was getting closer and I could hear the thunder rumbling in the distance. I started to leave, that's when I ran into them." "the victims?" I nodded "What happened then?" he asked "i got angry with them and lost control of my powers." I said, the event was still replaying in my mind. I honestly felt terrified and distraught. "i hope you realize that what you are saying could mean the difference between a murder conviction and/ manslaughter." I looked down "I'm a killer though, I lost control once, I could lose control again." I said, the door to the room opened. I looked over at a police officer. Her eyes locked on mine. "Miss Redbird, your bail was posted and you can go." "what?"**

_ awesome. :3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Stevie Rae**

**her eyes opened "Stevie Rae!" "Rephiam?" she blinked for a moment and looked over. He was sitting in a chair next to the bed. "I'm so glade you're awake." he said taking her hand. She looked him in the eyes, "where is Dallas?" she asked, Rephiam leaned in and kissed her "don't worry about him love." he said and held her hand tighter."what happened Rephiam. Please I feel like I need to know." she she said "Kalona and James hunted him down and Thanatos had my father-" "Rephiam" their heads turned, Kalona was standing in the door way. "what is it father?" he asked. The pair just stared "i have received word from Thanatos, Zoey is suppose to be returning this evening." he said, "she is?" Stevie Rae stared. Were was Z? And what would she have been returning from? "Rephiam, where is Zoey?" she asked "she was arrested for murder." Kalona was the one to speak up. "No, not Z, I know her. She would never kill anyone." she said, "they are looking for a scape goat, their going to pin the mayor's death on her." Stevie Rae really felt that way. She knew Zoey to well, there was no way she could just kill someone for no reason or any reason. That wasn't her, killing wasn't something she was capable of. "no, this is different." Kalona said, and waved her off "all I know is she supposedly confessed to killing two men in the park a week ago. I was not in the room so I do not know the full details of the story." he said and turned "father, when will she be back?" Rephiam asked "with in the hour, I believe so." he said. "where are you going?" Stevie Rae asked, "there is much I have to take care of. Thanatos has gone with James to pick her up." he said, she watched the immortal turn with out another word and leave. Stevie Rae looked back at Rephiam. They were both shocked, "goddess, I can't believe this. I know Z to well for her to just kill someone." she said, Rephiam took her hand and clenched it. "this must be some mistake" the red vampire said. There was a knock "Stevie Rae?" a nurse walked in.**

**Kalona**

**the immortal walked down the hallway, "i knew she was capable of great things, but murder?" he whispered to himself before laughing. He knew there was some mistake. "there is no mistake brother." he turned his head. "so the fledgling did kill two people?" Kalona laughed "I would never think she would have it in her." he shook his head. Kalona laughed before looking back at Erebus "so brother, what have you come to tell me now? Perhaps a warning?" he asked mocking him. Kalona turned and began walking away from Erebus. "Kalona!" The other immortal grabbed his shoulder and forced him against the wall. "i find it infuriating that in a time of great peril and importance that you find time to joke. The darkness is gathering power and using the old magick. Neferet not only killed well over one hundred people, but is gaining immortality." "what is it you want me to do about it?" Kalona laughed "i know Thanatos's plan to send Zoey back to the island of Skye. Go with the fledgling and speak with the warrior Seoras." he said "will this get you off my back?" He asked the warrior. "maybe it will, maybe it wont." Erebus shrugged and turned, Kalona glared at his younger brother. "Kalona?" He turned his head, "Zoey" he stared blankly at the young fledgling. She stood there silently, he saw a mix of emotions in her eyes. Her gaze shifted to Erebus. "Ah, Zoey redbird."**

**Zoey**

**I looked at them, Kalona had his gaze fixed one me. I saw the other walk closer to me. "you are Erebus." I said dryly. He laughed "yes he is." Kalona said, I could sense the hatred in his voice. "Kalona told me the two of you are brothers." Kalona looked away "yes we are, I actually came to discuss a few important matters with him." I saw the golden wings on his back. "brother, we should go somewhere more privet." he said, I heard Kalona sigh. I remembered that he had told me that he harbored a lot of hatred for Erebus. The two walked off, leaving me alone in the empty hall way. **

**I walked into the infirmary, I found the ICU portion and walked into Stevie Rae's room "goddess, Z, honey you don't look to good." my best friend said. "i don't feel goo either." I sat in the chair "Kalona told us about what happened." I looked down "has he told everyone?" I felt frustrated and angry. "i am not sure Z, I just woke up a little while ago." she said, I looked at Rephiam, he had a sorrowful look in his eyes. I stood, "where are you going Z?" my best friend asked "my room" I said, I was lying, I really wanted to go to the temple for a while. I turned and ran through the halls. I felt so afraid, my mind was turning a mile a second.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Zoey**

**I arrived at the temple and walked through the large wooden door. Unfortunately, the rec hall was full of students. A few heads turned to stare me down. I could feel their judgment, I did my best to rush back into a spare room. I knelt down and closed my eyes, "Nyx, please I really need your guidance!" I cried out, tears had started to run down my face again. What ever happened after the trial was something I deserved. I was suppose to be in jail, I was a killer, a monster. "Nyx" I whimpered the goddess's name.**

**Kalona**

**the immortal walked into the temple with Thanatos. "are you sure she is in here?" the high priestess asked, he simply nodded "she was not in her room and this is the one place she'd come if she needed to." he walked past fledglings playing games and laughing. His connection through A-ya led him to the door. He sighed and opened the door, he could hear her sobbing. "Zoey" he knelt down, he gently touched her back. Her head turned, he saw her tears, "Zoey?" Kalona turned to look at Thanatos. She knelt down Next to him. She reached out and gently out a hand in the fledglings shoulder. Kalona wasn't sure how to respond. "Z?!" Kalona saw her guardian running over. "Stark" she stood and ran over. He held her in his arms "goddess Z" he said "i was so worried." he said "I'm scared," Kalona walked over, he put a hand on her shoulder. He tried his best to be comforting. Stark was glaring at him, the immortal was growing tired of him. Zoey looked back at him. "Kalona" Thanatos spoke up, he turned his head to look at her, "yes priestess." he said, "i would like to speak with you and Zoey." she motioned to the door. Stark took Zoey's hand, "actually James, I must speak with the two of them alone." she said, Kalona saw the boy glare. "i don't want her alone with him right now." Kalona was glaring back, "i wont be alone with her James, Thanatos will be with us." Kalona laughed. **

**Zoey**

**I walked with them back to the office, I kept quiet. We walked in, Aphrodite was standing there. I swallowed, I was nervous and waiting for them to lash out with questions. "Zoey, I have spoken with Sgiach." she said, I stared "you have?" "yes" she nodded "what did she say?" I asked, "she wants to see the stone up close. She thinks that the darkness could have tainted it." she said, I felt numb. "so are you going to mail it to her? Or is she going to come and get it?" I asked "no" I stared "no?" I asked "you are going to the island so she can look into it more." "i can't leave, I may be out on bail but there is still a trial." "go, this may be our only chance, if we don't take it and the stone falls into the wrong hands. It will be, how the mortals say, game over." I looked at Kalona "he's right Zoey." I sighed "but I cannot even leave Tulsa, how do you expect me to make it to Scotland?" I stared at them "that is were Kalona will come in." she said, the immortal looked at me. He shifted uncomfortably, "Kalona, I want you to take Zoey to the island, and stay with her. I will ship your bags over night." "this sounds like it might be a little to complicated." Kalona said, "he's right" I said, Kalona looked at me, there was some sort of look in his warm amber eyes. It was different, I didn't see lust or anger." "Zoey, I have spoken with Sgiach, she will insure your safety and that no one will get onto the island with out her knowing." I swallowed "ok" I looked at the immortal "what about James?" Kalona beat me to the question. "he will staying back, we could use him here." she said, "when will we be leaving?" "in two days, both of you go pack, and Zoey go to Kalona's room after you are finished." she said "why?" I asked, "because, Neferet has already killed plenty more while you were in jail. Kalona is immortal and can protect you." "Protect her?!" they all looked at the door, stark was standing there.**

**He looked at Thanatos "he will not protect her, you and I both know what will happen." he said, I didn't know what to say. "better yet... she'll just fuck him." he said, I felt anger course through me. I saw Kalona step forward, I didn't want my boy issues to start over again. "stop this" I said "come on Z" he grabbed my hand, I looked at him "Stark, let me go" I said, there was venom in my words. I was starting to get furious with him. I stormed out and started walking back to my room. "Zoey" I turned to see Kalona, he was quickly walking after me. I stopped and turned "what the fuck do you want Kalona?!" I snapped "the way you ran off, I got a little worried." he said "just a little?" I asked "he smiled and leaned in "priestess, you are letting you anger get the best of you again." he said. "anger is not very fitting on you." he said, "Kalona, the last thing I need is you flirting with me." he came over, he was right in front of me. If I wanted to, I could have just leaned into him. Part of me did want to though, I looked up into his gorgeous amber eyes. "Kalona, what did Thanatos mean, when she said Neferet had killed again? Who did she kill?" I asked, he looked like he was debating if he was going to continue or now. "Kalona, don't you dare walk away after that, who else did she kill?" I asked again. "an entire church congregation." he said, I stared, "when?" I asked "the night you were arresting." I sat down, my head was spinning. "oh goddess" i sank to the ground. He knelt in front of me. "Zoey, are you alright?" he asked "no, I am not alright!" I snapped, "come on" he said and picked me up. "what do you think you're doing?" "taking you to your room." he said, "please Kalona, I am already having issues with the fact everyone knows I am a murderer. I don't need anymore bullpoopie about you and I." I said, "me and you." he corrected me. "put me down" I folded my arms. He smiled "if that is truly what" he said and set me down. "i am going to go pack" I said. "alright" Kalona turned and walked off.**

**Aphrodite**

**The prophetess fell to the floor, her head pounded with the vision. Darius grabbed her "my lady" "Where is Zoey?" her voice was shaky. "my lady, what do you see?" he asked "i-i-i see Zoey, she's standing in front of a crowd outside the school gates." she said "and?" Darius caressed her face, "they'll shoot her, the cops are going to shoot her." her she saw every second and heard everyone. She saw Kalona standing there, anger burning in his amber eyes. Not just hate or anger, but something else. Something different. She saw him draw his sword and walk down into the crowd of people. "i see Kalona, everyone is seeing him. The world knows he exists now, and he's just killing. Left and right just killing them, there's fear and discord. The world fell to chaos and darkness after that." she said "what else? Was that all my love?" "no, I see Kalona morning over Zoey, he is holding her body in her arms and morning over her death. Almost as if he had truly fallen in love with her."**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kalona**

**The immortal had heard what the prophetess had said about the vision. He looked at Zoey as she sat there, "are you alright?" he asked "I don't know Kalona." she said, he sat down and touched her face with the back of his hand. "please stop" her voice was quick and harsh. "i am sorry" he said, his hand moved away. She looked at him, Kalona thought about what the prophetess had said, would he really just fall in love with this girl? Kalona stood "you should rest some, we will be leaving tomorrow" he said, she looked away, "good night Zoey" he said, "night" she said, she laid down and he pulled the blanket over her. He waited for a few minutes before leaving the room. He made his way down the office. He put a hand on the door nob "Thanatos, are you sure it is a good idea to send Zoey with Kalona back to Skye?" Kalona stopped and listened "wouldn't Stark be a better fit?" Kalona recognized the voice, it was the voice of the red vampire his son had come to love. "i know he would and I would rather Kalona stay, but I don't want Zoey and stark together right now." she said, Kalona stepped back. He was curious now, he had seen Zoey and Stark a few days before and she seemed furious with him.**

**Zoey**

**I waited for Kalona to leave the room. I laid there for a few more minuets, I stood and straightened my clothing. I grabbed my phone, I called my grandmother "oh Zoeybird" her voice was full of worry. "i heard what happened, please tell me it was all wrong and just a miss understanding." I felt tears running down my face. "Grandma, do you think you could get to the school?" I asked pushing my hair away. "i can try Zoeybird," she said "thanks grandma," "do you want me out there tonight?" "yes" I said "alright my little redbird." she said.**

**The door opened, I looked up, Kalona came in with my grandmother. I smiled "oh Zoey!" I ran over and hugged her. I felt myself crying "Zoeybird, please tell me it was all a mistake." she begged me "it isn't" I found myself falling to the floor. "oh Zoey" Kalona knelt down beside me. His eyes were different, I looked up at my grandma, Kalona pulled me to my feet and led us both over to the couch. My grandma took my hand "Zoey please tell me what all happened. You are my granddaughter and I cannot bear to see you this way." she said hugging me, I laid my head on her shoulder. I opened my mouth to speak, I sat there explaining the night to her. When I had finished she cupped my face with my hands. "oh Zoey," she said she hugged m e again "that is not all" the both of us looked at Kalona, he had not interrupted once before this. "what do you mean?" my grandma asked "i am taking her to the Isle of Skye." my gazed was locked on him, I narrowed my eyes, there were some serious times I felt sick of Kalona. He grinned at me "the Isle of Skye." my grandmother whispered. "Kalona, may I ask why." "the stone your granddaughter has been wearing." "stone?" I watched Kalona, I was wishing he would just shut up. He turned and walked into his bed room. My grandma held my hand, Kalona came back out. I sat the stone on the chain. "Zoeybird, who gave that to you?" she asked "a high priestess on the isle," I whispered and looked at Kalona. "do you think she-" he shook his head "no" "how could you tell?" he sighed and looked away for a moment "I know Sgiach, she would never." he said shaking his head. I stared shocked, he had just admitted to know Sgiach. I found it hard to believe. "how do you know her?" I asked, he cleared his throat, "that is nothing that you need to know."**

"**I must go Zoey" my grandmother said, she had been her for over an hour. I sighed, "wait grandma, I don't want you alone back at your house." I said "Zoeybird, I will be fine" she said and kissed my forehead. "but, I am worried Neferet might go after you while I am gone." I said, she hugged me "do not worry" she said, her hand wiped the tears from my face. "trust in Nyx Zoey, everything will be fine." she said, "would you like me to walk you down Sylvia?" "no, I am fine walking by my self." she said "are you sure grandma?" "yes" she smiled "good bye Zoeybird" she said. I watched her leave, the door shut and I immediately turned my gaze to Kalona. "you said you knew Sgiach earlier, how do you know her?" I asked, he looked away from me. "maybe sometime I will tell you, but right now I wont." he said "why did you bring it up then?" "it was a slip of the tong." he said "goddess you can be such an ass!" he lifted an eye brow. He seemed entertained by me. "oh really?" he leaned in, "Zoey let me tel you something, I have met many people in my life and seen many more. I know things about the past that you will never see or hear." he said, his face was now stern.**

**I looked the immortal in the eyes, he stared back, the stern look turned back to a sly childish smile. "you know Zoey, I find it kind of cute when you try to be tough and threatening." he said, I glared at him and he turned, "you should get some rest, we'll be leaving tomorrow." he said and walked into his room. The door shut leaving me alone, part of me questioned his motives for being her and for becoming Thanatos's warrior. I turned and walked out the door, I quietly made my way to Thanatos's office. She looked up at me as I walked in. "Zoey, what are you doing up at this time?" she asked sounding confused "I just got done talking with my grandma." I said "something else is wrong then." she said "why is Kalona coming with me? Why can't it be Stark or Darius?" "I need them here, also, Sgiach requested Kalona come with you." she said "why?" I asked "i do not know." she said "Kalona mentioned knowing Sgiach when I brought up the suspicion she might have been behind the issues with the seer stone." "Sgiach is an ancient vampire, there is a small possibility they have met before." she said "I guess so." I said, "remember, the two of you are leaving tomorrow, I have already shipped your bags and should be there before or after your arrival." I nodded "thanks" I said "go rest Zoey," she said. "ok" I sighed and turned "i will see you tomorrow I guess." she nodded. I turned "sleep well Zoey" "actually, I think I am just going to go see my friends. After all I have no idea how long we'll be on the isle." I said, "understandable." she said. I left walking silently to the girls dorm.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zoey**

**I walked with Kalona, the island was shrouded in fog and mist. He put his arm around me with out another word. "Zoey," I looked up "what is it?" I asked, "you have been here before," he stated the fact. "yea, I have" I said, he looked forward, his wings were folded neatly behind him. I saw them at the entrance "Zoey Redbird." Sgiach looked back at Seroas, the warrior walked forward. I looked at Kalona, "come with me" he said, Kalona nudged me forward as we walked from the dock onto the island. Sgiach led us inside, she was silent for the most part. Only glancing back at Kalona and me. I glanced up at Kalona, he wasn't looking at me. We sat around a table "the seer stone, did you bring it with you?" she didn't waste anytime getting to the point of our arrival. "yes" Kalona nodded and pulled the stone from his pocket. He handed it over to the vampire. Her eyes seemed to investigate ever part of it. Kalona was still silent "Do you know what could have happened?" I asked breaking my silence, "no I do not" her voice was nothing more the a hushed whisper. "i would like to go over the events of what lead up to the night though." she said staring at me. "i don't know how it happened." I said "that's what we will work towards finding out." she looked at Kalona, I could tell they had something between them. **

**Sgiach stood her gaze was once again on me. "Zoey, come, I would like to talk to you." she said, I stood and walked with her, we walked out into the court yard like garden. The night was cool and calm, "now, tell me everything from the time you left my island till what happened over a week ago." she said. I took in a deep breath of air, I had told parts of this story several times. I started with Jacks death and the funeral fire, Neferet faking her request for forgiveness and Kalona releasing his son. I told her about Neferet murdering my mother to form a vessel to use against us but Nyx had put heath's soul in it. I told her about my grandmother being captured and held captive by Neferet, and Kalona's failed attempt to rescue her. That was where she interrupted me. "you said that Kalona made an attempt to save her." she stated "yea" I looked up at the Skye. She whispered something, I stared at her. "please, continue" she said swiftly. I nodded and continued to tell her about the fight with Neferet herself and how we had pushed her off the balcony of the penthouse. She seemed shocked to hear about the spiders and Neferet's return to the house of night were she had caused Erin to reject the change and killed Aphrodite's dad. I then told her about Heath being Aroux and the feelings I had started to have again. I mentioned going out that night to tell him that we couldn't be together, the night I had let all the anger and pain get the best of me. "it seems there are many times the stone could have been tainted." she said "why didn't you tell me that the stone was so powerful?" I asked "i did not expect you to be able to use it to it's full power." her silver hair moved with the wind. "Sgiach" "yes lass?" I bit my lip, I was debating if I should ask. "Kalona mentioned the other day, that he knew you. Is that true?" I asked, she laughed "Aye it is true, but that story is for another time." she said.**

**Stevie Rae**

**the vampire walked arm in arm with Rephiam. She looked at him "Stevie Rae, are you sure you should be walking this often?" he asked "i am fine honey" she kissed him. "Stevie Rae" "oh, Thanatos" the High priestess smiled "it is good to see you are recovering well" she said "yea, it feels great to be recovering." she said, she looked at Rephiam as he kept his arm strongly around her. He was ready to keep her safe in anyway he possibly could, she knew that. She leaned against him and closed her eyes. Are you alright?" it was Thanatos that sounded worried to her. "I'm fine Thanatos, how is Zoey?" she asked, she was concerned for her well being. "i have not heard from them yet. I was intending to let them settle in for a few days before asking questions." Stevie Rae stared at the high priestess. "ok, is Kalona with her?" she asked "as far as I know." "have you seen stark, by the way?" the vampire shook her head and then looked at Rephiam "no I have not Thanatos," he looked back at Stevie Rae "Rephiam, the sun will be rising soon, I need to get to bed" she said "yes, you are right." he said, she smiled at him, "i will take you to the room" he said, "thank you Rephiam" Thanatos smiled "sleep well Stevie Rae." **

**Kalona**

**the immortal looked over a Seoras, "we must talk about Neferet" he said, the warrior stayed silent for a moment "of coarse, she is a threat that cannot be left to linger in the world any longer." the voice of the warrior was thick, Kalona leaned back "there might be a way to seal her powers long enough for the young priestess to kill her. "Zoey will not go the far, she doesn't exactly enjoy killing." he said "but she will need to if she wishes to defeat Neferet." "it will take time talking her into this." "talking me into what?" Kalona turned his head to see Zoey, her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were red. "are you alright?" Kalona stood, "I'm fine" she whipped her face "you've been crying." he said and touched the side of her face. "tell me why you are crying" he said, her hand reached up and touched his hand. His thumb wiped away another falling tear. "just let me go to my room" she said and pulled back "would you like me to walk you to your room?" "no." she said, "alright" "Seoras" he looked to see Sgiach standing there "take miss redbird to her room." "yes my lady." the vampire stood and walked out with Zoey following. He watched the hallway for a little while, listening to her fading footsteps. **

"**Kalona" the immortal shifted his gaze back to her. "Sgiach, it's been over fifteen hundred years." she laughed "Aye, it has" the vampire walked closer, her silver hair tied back in a long braid. Her dark eyes were locked on his, "it seems that my discipline did not work on you." she sat down "no it did not" Kalona said, he leaned back in his chair. Kalona laughed and looked into the priestess's eyes. "Aye, you have always been a stubborn person." she said, he smirked "there be times I think there is not an ounce of common sense in your thick skull." she said, the immortal looked away, his gaze fell on a tapestry. He closed his eyes remembering those years. "the rest of the world may have forgotten you and what you did for Nyx..." she said "but I haven't" Kalona listened to her "i am surprised you even remembered." he said, he turned and looked back at her. There was a frown on her face. "should we tell Zoey and Thanatos?" "aye, but not today" she said "right, let her move on and defeat Neferet," Kalona stood "i see that same look" she said "look?" he questioned, she nodded "the look you had for Nyx long ago. I sense it is now for another." "maybe it is" he remembered what the prophetess had said, was he in love with Zoey? **

**Zoey **

**Seoras led me up to my room, he was quiet the entire time. I looked around the ancient stone walls, wondering what stories they could tell. "Seoras?" "yes?" "Kalona said he knew Sgiach, she admitted it two, can you tell me any thing. "no" he was stern voiced. I sighed, he opened a door, I walked in and saw my suit case and Kalona's sitting beside the beds. I bit my lip realizing they were having us share I room. 'Goddess damn you Kalona' I thought to my self. My gaze fell back on the warrior "why are we sharing a room?" "Sgiach said so" he said "great" I bit my lip, "rest well young priestess." he said, "thanks." I walked over and laid down on one of the beds. I closed my eyes and thought about everything. I heard the door close and the foot steps of the warrior fading. I thought about Sgiach, not one of them considered telling me about Sgiach and Kalona. I was wondering why, I heard the door opened again. I didn't roll over to look. "seems you are already asleep." It was Kalona. I heard him close the door, "Kalona" I rolled over "or not" I saw him smile and walk over. He knelt down beside my bed, I saw his eyes up close. I remembered that time in Nyx's realm. The darkness cutting into him when Nyx banished his soul from her realm. I swallowed and turned away. "are you alright?" my phone started going off, I reached for it. "hello?" I could feel his gaze burning into my back. "Zoey" "stark?" I sat up, "oh goddess, are you there Z?" "i am" I said, Kalona stood and walked over to his bed. "where is Kalona?" he asked "i think he is with Sgiach and Seoras." I lied. There was no way in hell I was telling them Kalona was sharing a room with me. "good" he said, I brushed the hair from my face. I looked at Kalona, his eyes were closed. I was silently watching him. "Z, are you there?" stark asked "yea" I said "does Sgiach know what is wrong with the stone yet?" he asked "no, she is going to look into it." I said, "really? When will she know." "i don't know stark" I said, I looked back at Kalona. His eyes had opened. Warmth... that's what I saw, it wasn't hate, lust, or want. Just warmth, "does she really even need you guys there? I mean she could just take the stone and you could have stayed back here with us." he said. I sighed "look, stark I don't know whats getting into you, you're becoming an ass." I said "i don't get it Z?" "what I mean is that you are becoming a possessive jerk" I said "well, your the one running around drinking blood from and hanging out with other guys." he retorted back, he was trying to make it my fault. "really? You know what Fuck you!" I screamed out, I was starting to get angry again. "how can I trust the guy that wont even listen to me!" I felt the anger flowing through me, Kalona came over and took my my other hand. I looked at him, he said nothing. I closed my eyes and just hung the phone up. I turned it off, Kalona gently took it from my hand. **

"**Zoey" he spoke my name, "you really need to rest" he said, I started crying "Kalona, please just don't talk to me." he took his hand off mine. "here" I looked down, he was holding a tissue. "why are you being so freaking nice?" "i am trying to be the good guy again." he answered, I saw the seriousness in his eyes. "Kalona, I don't know what to think." "I do not blame your confusion" he said "right now, I could use just a big dose of normal." I said, I really could, I really needed it. Kalona stroked my hair "lay down and rest" he said "goddess," I whispered, he stood and opened the curtain. "what are you doing?" I asked "the sun rising" he said, I stood, part of me wanted to see the sun for once. I saw the soft colors of the night fade to warmer daylight. I smiled and looked back at him, he smiled at me. For once I actually felt a little secure and comfortable with the immortal. "I've never actually seen a sun rise like this. The Isle of Skye was different in the morning. I saw the fog restricting some of the light. Kalona looked at me "go to bed now Zoey" he said suddenly "fine" I groaned like a small child. Kalona raised an eye brow at me. He was entertained by me, I could tell he was amused by my actions. "go on and lay down little redbird." he said, he seemed to have a new nickname for me. "alright, I will go to bed." "do you want me to close the curtain?" he asked "actually, I would kinda like it to be open." I said "if you want" he said, are you going to be sleeping?" I asked "yes, unless you want me to be awake." he chuckled "goddess, thanks Kalona, I was starting to think that you wouldn't be as perverted" he laughed "i can not help it, you are to beautiful." he said. I rolled my eyes dramatically at him. I knew I was just amusing him further. "good day little redbird" he said, he turned and knelt down. I saw him unzip the suit case. I turned and looked at my own. I was sure I needed to unpack. I wasn't sure if I should that night or wait. I decided it could wait for the evening. I climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over me. I buried my head into the pillow. "sleep well" Kalona said, the light went out, the only thing illuminating the room was the morning sun. I closed my eyes and slipped into a deep sleep. **

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Zoey**

**I had been on the isle for almost a week now, Sgiach was still studying the stone and trying to find out what had caused it to go haywire with me like it did. I didn't feel like doing a whole lot while I was here, I was stuck thinking about stark, part of me wanted to save the relationship while the other wanted to abandon ship while I could. "Zoey?"i looked behind me, Kalona was standing in the door way. There was a concerned look on his face, "what do you want Kalona?" he came over and sat next me on the bed "you are upset."he said, I was tired, I even felt sickish. "Kalona, I'm a murderer. I killed two people, and now I broke even more laws by running and hiding in another country." I said, "and I feel abandoned by Nyx" I looked away "i know she hasn't left your side Zoey, she wouldn't." I stared him down "i keep trying to think that Kalona." I said, he wrapped his wing around me. I felt more confusing emotions with him. I couldn't help but wonder if things would be different if I had chosen Kalona or not chosen Loren. Kalona caressed my face, he stood, the feathers from his wings brushed my arms. "Kalona, can I asked you something?" I asked, I saw him staring. "i guess it really depends." I looked away from him, Kalona walked over to the door and closed it, he wad silent. I looked back at him "are you wondering how I just did everything you heard your grandmother tell about me?" he asked, my heart sped up. "Zoey, your guilt is a good thing, remember that." he said, "do you ever feel guilt?" the question slipped out. I saw what looked like confusion and hurt on his face.**

**Stark**

**his anger was boiling to the surface. An entire week and she had not contacted him in anyway. "hey stark," "what!" he turned his head, Stevie Rae was standing there. He sighed "hey, do you think you might be able to get a hold of Z for me?" "i can try" she said, "thanks" she smiled. She came over and put a hand on his shoulder "I am sure she will be fine sweet pea." she said "Kalona gave his oath to Thanatos, Rephiam and Grandma Redbird that he would not harm her." she said "it is not that, that is concerning me." he said "what is it then?" she asked, he looked at her, anger still brewing in his eyes "oh stark I cannot believe you!" she put her hands on her hips. "Z loves ya a whole bunch, you know she would love you no matter what." "oh, like she loved me when she drank Aurox's blood?" "goddess, you are becoming such a jerk! No wonder she hasn't been taking your calls or contacting you." the red vampire high priestess turned. "if your going to be a jerk to Z like this, I am not getting a hold of her for you." she said and walked away. **

**Zoey**

**I sat there with Kalona, he seemed very quiet lately "so, Kalona, do you mind me asking anything about your past?" I asked. He he looked up from a book, "i guess, I don't see why it would be very important for you to know." he said and marked the place he had been reading. "go on and ask away." he said, "how did you, ya know, become immortal?" "Nyx created me and my brother, I was of the moon light and he was of the sun." he said. "is that why your wings were white and his were golden?" he nodded, "why do you hate him so much?" I asked "i guess it was, as you call it now, sibling rivalry." he said, I stared "is that all for now? Or do you have more?" he asked, "what did happen between you and Nyx before you fell?" he stood, this time I saw anger in his eyes. I sensed I had crossed a line with that question. I looked away, He came over and pinning me back onto the bed."i would like you to stop asking questions." he said, the anger had changed to sorrow. "i am sorry" I said, he took my hand in one of his. He softly kissed me. I stared, I was confused at the sudden change in emotion. Kalona smiled down at me. "I'll stop asking then" I said, finally finding my voice. "thank you." he said. I could sense the relief in his voice, I looked away from his eyes. I wasn't about to be seduced by him. He released my hand and walked back to his bed, "Kalona, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry." I said, "it's alright." he said reopening his book. I watched him silently. He did seem perfect, at least physically. He gaze traveled back to me. Those amber orbs studied me like I studied him. "let me as you something Zoey." he said "alright" it only seemed fair, I had asked him some questions. "the warrior, James stark." hearing Kalona say his name felt weird, I could tell he hated Stark.**

"**what made you fall so hard in love with him?" he asked. "I guess I thought he was different then all the other guys." he frowned "different?" he asked "yea" I hugged my knees to my chest. "how did you hope he was different?" I sighed "look, I actually don't feel comfortable talking about this." I said, I was hopping he would drop the subject. "Alright" he said, his wings ruffled, I looked at him, I was started to realize how similar we were. He smiled at me, "Kalona, if I had chosen you a few months ago, would you have changed for me?" "i am not sure" he said, I saw his eyes dart around the room. He stood again, this time coming over and wrapping one of his wings around me. I raised my palm and touched one of the soft feathers. I was amazed, the felt like nothing I had ever touched before. "i enjoy being around you." he leaned in and whispered to me. "am I really that interesting to you?" I asked "yes, you are. You are like a puzzle I want to solve, a mystery were every clue is going in a different direction." he said, I stared "Kalona, am I really that hard to figure out for you?" he laughed "yes" he said in a warm whisper. There was a crack of thunder out side, my head turned. There was another rumble. This time of laughter. "are you scared of storms little bird?" he asked, "no I am not" I folded my arms across my chest. He laughed at me and stood "why do you find me so amusing?" I asked "amusing?" he raised an eye brow. "it is not that you are amusing as you say, it's more like I find you interesting." he said. I locked eyes with him. He leaned in closer and kissed me. "good day Zoey he said, I looked at the clock on the night stand. "i guess we should get to bed..." my voice trailed off. "we?" he asked curious. "in our own beds." I said, he smiled. "sleep well then" he stood and walked over to his bed, "yea, you too."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Kalona**

"**oh goddess" the immortal opened his eyes, his gaze traveled to the clock, it was ten in the evening, for a moment he thought he had just been hearing things. Then the voice spoke again, "I'm sorry" he sat up "Zoey?" "Nyx's, please I'm so sorry." the immortal's eyes darted around the room, he saw her bed was empty. "Zoey are you alright?" he got out of bed, concern was gripping his heart. Something did seem amiss to him. He walked around her bed to the other side. He saw her curled up with her knees to her chest. "Zoey, are you alright?" he asked "no" she looked up at him, Kalona saw the tears staining her face. "whats wrong?" he asked "am I a monster?" she asked "no you are not." he said "but I killed two people Kalona, if it wasn't for me, heath wouldn't have been in so much danger." Kalona remembered the boy she had claimed to love so much. He wiped her tears away and pulled her close "you're not a monster." he said, he felt her trembling with anger and fear, "do not cry" he said "Kalona" she sobbed his name. "what has caused this to come up?" he asked "i kept seeing their faces in my dreams." she said. Kalona was trying his best to comfort her.**

**Neferet**

**She stood in the shadows watching the warrior. James stark was pacing back in forth in front of the gate. For her to enter the school now would be to risky. The goddess needed more time, enough to slip in and convince a few to cause another uproar in Tulsa and then slip out. Another little spark to start the flames of war. She smiled at him, he seemed perfect to be on of those sparks. A Guardian left behind by his priestess. She could sense the discord and hate taking root in his heart. Hate for the traitorous immortal, Kalona. _' my lord'_ **_'yes my dark one?"_** she grinned _'would he not be a perfect little spark?' _she asked **_'yes he would, he is perfectly integrated into their group. And he has been corrupted before.' _**the white bull spoke. _'yes, he has, it shouldn't be to hard to corrupt his heart and mind again.'_ she laughed **_'later, you shall slip in and convince him.'_** she smiled. **

**Zoey**

**Kalona held me close to him, I looked up and saw worry in his eyes. "Kalona, I don't even know what to feel." she said "don't worry, everything will be fine." he said again. I wanted to believe him, I just couldn't. ****My phone started going off, Kalona reached for it "hello?" ****I looked at him, it was odd to see him answering a cell phone. He looked down at me "****I am not sure if she wants to talk to anyone." he said, I stared "who is it?" I asked, "it is Thanatos" he said, I stuck my hand out. He handed me the phone. "hello?" I asked "Zoey, has Sgiach figured out the problem with the stone?" she asked, "no, I don't think so." I said "you don't think so?" "if she has, she hasn't told me what it is." ****I said and looked at Kalona, he held me tight. I couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind. "Thantos? Have the TPD figured out I have left yet?" I asked "no" she said, I felt a little relieved, there was a chance that all this could be resolved with out conflict. "thanks" I said "Zoey" "yea?" she paused "be careful this is all truly becoming a very dangerous mission." she warned. "i will, thank you Thanatos." I said, "that's all that can really be done." she said. "Thanatos, I think I am going to go find out if Sgiach has found anything." "alright, call me back if she has." I looked at Kalona, he stood. He was towering above me. "come on, lets get you cleaned up." he extended a hand. ****I reached out and took it, he stood me up. I still felt small compared to him. He looked so perfect, so amazing. I shook my head, no, I couldn't, not with Kalona. He turned, "you go shower and clean up he said." pushing me off in the direction of the bath room. **

**I walked with Kalona, we were both looking for Sgiach and Seoras. "where do you think they could be?" I asked, he shrugged "no clue" he said, I looked around, "this island is so mysterious." I said thinking aloud. Kalona put a hand on my shoulder, "****what is it?" I asked "i just wanted to make sure you are ok" he said, "I'm fine Kalona, thanks." I said, "alright" Kalona looked ahead of himself. "****so, Kalona" I bit my lip, I was trying to make small talk with him. "how are you?" he smiled "i am fine" he laughed, "****my dear Zoey, you are terrible at small talk." he said, my face flushed. He laughed more, "Kalona, Zoey" we looked back behind us, "Seoras." Kalona spoke up, he bowed in the traditional vampire way. "Sgiach would like to see you both." he said. "we were just looking for you guys." I said, he laughed "aye, that is a coincidence." Kalona took my hand. "come, I will take you to Sgiach." he said. ****Kalona took my hand and we walked with Seoras.**

**When we got to the garden I saw Sgiach sitting in the grass, her hair was shrouding her face. I rushed over Sgiach are you alright?" "Aye," she said, I saw the seer stone in her hands. "the darkness had touched it." she said "it put up a fight but I have dispelled it. The stone's power is in balance once again." she said "it is?" I asked, "Aye," she handed it to me, I felt the stone in my hands. I looked at her "why are you giving it back to me?" I aske****d**** "be cause, I am going to teach you how to use it properly and control it's power." she said. Kalona came over, he was silently staring at the stone in my hands. "how long will this take?" I asked "there be no telling." she said, my body felt ridged. Would it be days? Weeks? Months? She looked at Kalona, "Kalona, I would like your help with her." he nodded. "of coarse." she smiled at us. Kalona looked to the side, "come, let us go get something to eat." Sgiach said rising from the grass. Kalona smiled at me "Zoey, are you alright?" he asked "yea, I guess so." he wrapped an arm around me and took the stone from my hand. He gently placed it around my neck. My heart skipped a beat, I didn't want to lose my self to the power this stone held. If the darkness took control once, could it take control again?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Stark**

**the warrior sat there alone, he was thinking about Zoey. He was the one that should have been there for her. The one who should have gone and stayed with her again on Skye. Kalona had always been after her and he was probably doing his best to steal Z away from him. **_'hush my dear boy.' _**"who?"****he looked around **_'do not fret'_** the voice spoke again**_ 'Zoey is yours, but you must take her.' _**"Nyx?" he whispered confused **_'__I am indeed your goddess' _**Stark closed his eyes and laid back "my goddess?" he asked **_'yes'_**"how must I take her back?" he asked **_'destroy the one who is threatening her freedom and safety.'_** his heart beat quickened "Kalona?" he asked **_'no, the detective' _**"****but he was just doing his job." Stark said, **_'yet he did not listen when you tried to tell him everything was a mistake, he would not even let you leave campus to see Zoey.' _**the anger started to boil again.**_ 'and Kalona, he is there, attempting to take the one you love away. To steal her away and make her his. To take what you value above your very life, I am sure he is attempting to seduce her as we speak.'_** stark's head was filled with images of Kalona and Zoey. He could just hear them speaking, see Kalona touching her. "i will not Let him take her away!" he yelled '**_then take down Detective Marx. After that, you'll be able to find a way to take down Kalona.'_

**Kalona**

**the immortal laid in bed, the sun had risen but he wasn't tired. He didn't feel remotely tired. He looked over at Zoey, she had the covers wrapped around her small frame. He saw her hugging the toy to her, the small fish she called Otis." he got out of bed and walked over. He picked up the seer stone from the bed side table. ****He looked through it, his gaze was on Zoey. But it wasn't Zoey, it was A-ya. The maiden he had loved before. He set the stone down and sat next to her. He touched her hair, she didn't wake as he ran his fingers though. Her breathing was light and calm. "Kalona" he turned his head "Nyx" he breathed out the goddess's name. She was standing there, her eyes fell on him. He looked away, "my fallen warrior, why do you look away?" she said "i do not feel worthy to even see your face." the immortal said. The goddess walked over and sat beside him. She pushed the covers a little nit more over the sleeping fledgling. "why are you here?" he asked "to speak with you." she said "why me?" he asked "i do not deserve it" he said, "my warrior you do deserve it." she said, she placed a hand on his shoulder. **

**Zoey**

**I felt someone messing with the covers. I thought it was Kalona. He had been doing his best to be a good guy lately. I opened my eyes, I saw Kalona sitting on the side of my bed. "i do not deserve it" he said "my warrior, you do deserve it." my gaze went to the woman Next to him. Nyx! I wanted to sit up, I wanted her to hug me like she had done before. But there was part of me that was fearful, was she angry? Did she hate me for what I had done? "my Zoeybird, I do not hate you." I sat up, Kalona was staring at me, his warm eyes watched every movement I made. "but I killed two people." "and you regret it, you did not try to cover up the facts. You did not let your friends lie for you." she said "yea, but I stil****l**** ran, I am here and not in Tulsa." I said "for a good reason," ****she said "i need you to be strong Zoey, I need you to bring balance back." she said smoothing back my hair. "you are one of my children Zoey, I will not abandon you." I cried and threw my self in her arms. She gently hugged me, "it is alright Zoeybird." she said. "Nyx is right" Kalon****a ****spoke up. I looked at him, ****he smiled at me. Nyx stood, "you should go back to sleep Zoey," she said "there is a lot Sgiach is going to teach you tomorrow." she said "ok" I laid back down and Kalona tucked me in. Nyx touched her ****hand**** to my for****e****head. I felt so drowsy and tired. "sleep well" she whispered. ****My eyes closed and I started to fall into a deep sleep.**

**Kalona **

**the immortal sat there watching in silence, Nyx placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kalona, you are doing well, I am very proud of you." she said "you are?" Kalona asked "yes, I am" the goddess placed a hand on the side of his face. He reached up and touched it, he felt her soft touch. "you are hiding what marks you as one of mine." she said, her thumb rubbed in patterns. She leaned in and kissed his forehead. He felt the warmth tingle down to his right shoulder. He looked away from her "why is it you are so concerned with me? Before you wanted nothing to do with me." he said, she smiled "then you were a servant to the darkness, now you have returned to the light." she said, her voice soft. Kalona smiled, ****the goddess turned her head to look back at Zoey. Kalona looked as well, "she's peaceful" ****he said, "yes" the goddess walked over to his bed. "****protect her Kalona" she said "i will" he said "i swear to you I will do my best to protect her with my own life." he said "i trust that you will." ****she said****. **

**He smiled and bowed to the goddess. Her hand touched his shoulder. "thank you." ****the goddess said "now I must go." he stared. "i will see you again Kalona" "good bye for now Nyx" "Merry meet, merry part, merry meet again." they spoke the words at the same time. The goddess disappeared into a silver light. Kalona stood there silently for a moment. He looked over into the mirror. He saw his own reflection. ****The silver markings ran down his face to his right shoulder. He walked over and took a closer look. The wings once again framed his face, feathers and swirls danced beside them down his neck and around his bicep. He looked back at Zoey. She was still sleeping, he walked over and tucked her in. Kalona did feel something for her. He stood and walked back over to his bed. He laid down and pulled the blanket over himself.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Zoey**

**I woke up, ****the sun was just setting. I rolled over and saw Kalona laying on his chest. His eyes were opened. "Kalona" "good evening little bird." he said "good evening" I responded. He got out of bed, I gasped. I saw the markings on his face and quickly got up. He stared shocked as I touched the markings on his face. The immortal stared "what is it?" "you have markings on your face." I said, ****he chuckled "yes I do" he smiled at me. I touched his face, the silver markings seemed to glow. ****Kalona leaned in and took m hand in his. His thumb rubbing my knuckle. Goddess, why was it so hard to resist him? I was still wondering how and why I was resisting so much. "Kalona, please I can't." I pulled away "what is wrong little bird?" he asked "i just don't want to keep running the risk of getting hurt." I said "i would never hurt you." he said "Kalona, to many people have told me that. And they always went back on their word. I just can; t, and I am also planing on turning my self in after all this. I am a murderer who belongs in prison Kalona. I can't keep running." he frowned. I saw hurt in his eyes, "of coarse." he said, his words were harsh and I could s****ense**** the venom in ****his voice. He turned and left the room, I watched in shock. I hadn't expected such a reaction from Kalona. **_**'you hurt him" **_**the voice said "A-ya?" I looked around.**

**Kalona**

**The immortal sat under the ancient tree, it reached far above him. He looked up, his heart felt heavy. "tell me Kalona, why is it this is the first place you come when you are upset?" Sgiach said. She stepped forward from the shadows. "i think you know why." he said, venom still lined his voice. "you love her Kalona." "love seems like a strong word right now," "fine, though you try not to admit it, you have something in your heart for her." "and when I finally get the chance, I am not only turned down, but what else?" he laughed "reminded of the fact I will probably never see her again." he leaned back with a laugh. "should have remembered, love is for the weak." ****he said, weak? Was he weak? He did feel lo- NO! He couldn't! He had abandoned that emotion centuries before. There was no way he could love again, but it seemed their was, he felt the emotions in his heart and mind. Forces trying to pull him to Zoey. It couldn't be, could it? He looked back at Sgiach "what is it that is making ****ye**** upset?" ****she asked him, "what made me upset the last time I came here?" he asked, her eyes flashed "ye are in love." she said and laughed. "i can not feel love." he stated. "you claim that, but I see love in those eyes." she said.**

"**Kalona" he looked up, Zoey was running up them them. "goddess, Kalona I was worried." she said kneeling before him. He looked away, "****Kalona" she took his head in her hands. Kalona watched her eyes, "goddess, your starting to worry me." she said, he sighed. Zoey hugged him "oh Kalona" she said, he reached up and hugged her back. "that reminds me." Kalona turned his head to look at Sgiach "i must go call Thanatos" she said, she stood. ****Zoey looked up "can I come with you?" I asked "Aye, if you want." ****Zoey wasn't looking at him. Kalona stood "go on." he said, he saw her eyes meet his. "will you be ok?" she asked, "yes, I'll be fine." Kalona said, Zoey hugged him one more time "ok"**

**Zoey**

**I walked with Sgiach, "he won't be ok Zoey." she said "****i know" I said and looked down. "he loves ye" she said "i know, but I've heard those words before, and I keep getting hurt." "i know Kalona, he is truthful about his love." she said, "look, it doesn't matter, after all this, I am going to the police in Tulsa and turning my self in." I said "I'm a killer, I deserve punishment for what I did." I said "from what ye told me, it sounds more like self defense." she said "you didn't want to, it just happened." I looked back behind me, "you go talk to Thanatos, I think I'll go back to Kalona." I said, she smiled at me. "alright." I turned and started walking back through the garden. **

**Kalona was still sitting under the tree, he was completely silent. He looked up, "that was quite a quick call." he said, I sat down next to him, he looked at me. I could see the pain in his eyes. ****I laid my hand on his shoulder, "Sgiach told me" I said "told you what?" I sighed "he was complicated, "your feelings" I said "i don't feel love" he was quick to deny it. "why are you denying it?" I asked, "I'm not denying anything!" he snapped. He was angry, I put my hand on the side of his face, "Kalona, we've been been broken, I know that." I said, he stared "and for now, we don't know how to feel, but maybe with time we can find out." I said, he stared me in the eyes. He smiled and reached for my hand. I laid my head against his shoulder. ****He wrapped his arm around me. He was gentle, his wings wrapped around me as well. "maybe in time we could learn to truly love each other." I whispered "yea, maybe in time." I closed my eyes. "Zoey Redbird!"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Zoey**

"**Zoey Redbird!" my eyes darted up, "Detective ****Marx****?!" I stared shocked. "Freeze!" he shouted at me, I put my hands up in defense, ****I stood and looked at the detective. He walked over****Kalona stood and grabbed my hand. ****"Kalona, please just let me go." ****I said, I saw the heavy pain in his warm eyes. "it's ok," I said, "you know this would have happened when I returned to Tulsa." I said, his grip loosened ****but then re-tightened. I knew Kalona didn't want me to go. He didn't want me to leave him. "it will be ok" I said, "i just can't" he said. His eyes were full of pain and sorrow. "Kalona, I know you love me, just let me go. This would have happened when I returned to Tulsa anyways." "i would suggest listening to her." Marx said. "Kalona, please" I tilted my head to the side. He looked away "everything will be alright." I said, he released my hand. ****"put your hands on your head." I looked at him, "I'm not going to fight" I said, I looked at Kalona, I was hopeful he would do the right thing and not fight ****either.**** "****the Hell?" ****he was looking at Kalona, the immortal was standing there, I saw the anger in his eyes. "please Kalona" I whispered "don't do anything stupid." Detective Marx raised his gun. ****It was a stand off, who would strike out first. I was frozen, "Kalona" I quickly cupped his face with my hands. "please don't do this." I said. "****AH!" both of us turned, Detective Marx had fallen to the ground. There was an arrow sticking out of his sternum. "oh goddess!" I knelt down "Kalona! Go get Sgiach!" I snapped. ****He just stood there, his eyes had changed again. This time full of shock and confusion. "Kalona! Please! You told me you wanted to be the good guy, the good guy helps people!" I yelled. He shook his head, he looked as if he had come out of a day dream. He took off, I stayed there by the detective.**

**I waited for him, I felt panicked "most people would run in this situation." he said and flinched. "i don't have a reason to." I said, "****you already ran" he said "i was going to return once I was finished here." I said, he stared up at me. "believe me, I have heard that before." he said, I looked up at the sky. "who told you I was here?" I asked "we received an anonymous tip." he said, his breathing was labo****red now. I closed my eyes, I was fighting the blood lust. I looked down at him, he was staring. I reached down and grabbed his hand "Spirit, please ease his pain" I whispered. The element ran through me. I looked up, I saw Sgiach and Seoras. I didn't see Kalona. My heart raced with worry. I stood "where is Kalona?" I asked, she pointed back to the castle. Seoras knelt down and looked at the detective. I looked past Sgiach and started off to look for Kalona. "Kalona?" I called out for him.**

**I rounded a corner and saw him there, he was leaning against the wall. "Kalona" I rushed over. He looked up at me, "Zoey" he grabbed my shoulders. "i am sorry for my actions." he said "it's alright, I forgive you." I said, he hugged me. I laid my hand against his face. I kissed him, "Kalona, do you know if Sgiach has archers on the island?" I asked "i do not know, you will have to ask her." he said. "ok" I leaned back into his embrace. I could smell the blood pounding through his body. I bit my lip "Kalona, I just- I need to-" he took my hand. "****what is wrong?" he asked. I looked away "you want blood, don't you?" he asked "yea," my face turned red with embarrassment and then the realization hit me. My blood lust was coming from Detective Marx's wound. My knees became weak and I fell down to the floor. Kalona was quick to kneel down "are you alright?" he asked, "Stark could have..." I whispered thinking about it. Could Stark have attempted to kill Marx? Was he trying to keep me safe or keep them away from me? "Kalona, can you just take me to my room?" I asked "of coarse." he picked me up and carried me through the halls. I laid my head against him, Kalona opened the door. He laid me down and tucked me in. he reached over and placed Otis in my arms. "rest up" he said. "thanks" I whispered. My phone started going off. Kalona reached over and turned it off. "don't worry about this." he said, "ok" he smiled. **

**Stevie Rae**

"**she is not answering" she said, Thanatos was staring at me. "that is odd." she said, the red vampire set the phone down. "we cannot find stark, and Kalona alerted that Zoey needed Sgiach." she leaned back "this does not seem good" she said, Stevie Rae couldn't help but to agree. Aphrodite hadn't had anymore visions, but could her earlier one have come true. Could Z have been killed and Kalona lost it? The tone for Skype rang out, the red vampire ****watched as Thanatos answered "Sgiach" Stevie Rae could hear the thick accent of the vampire on the other line. "is everything alright?" "no, a ****T****u****lsa**** police officer has shown up on my island looking to arrest Zoey, further more, he has seen Kalona." she said. Stevie Rae felt numb. This couldn't be, this was dangerous. Kalona could not be seen by people. "****ya said a police officer appeared on the island" Stevie Rae leaned in, getting into view of the camera "aye" "where is he?" Thanatos asked, Stevie Rae stared at the screen. She was more concerned at the fact Kalona had been found out. "healing in our infirmary." Stevie Rae locked eyes with Thanatos "what happened?!" Stevie Rae couldn't move, "further more, I would like to speak to James Stark."she said "there is an issue with that. We can not find him." Stevie Rae heard Sgiach sigh "find him," her voice was stern. "why?" Stevie Rae asked, the vampire stared at her through the web cam. "the officer was shot with an arrow. There are no archers currently on my island." she said leaning back. "****ya think Stark shoot the officer?" Stevie Rae asked. Part of her didn't want to believe it. Another part knew it could be true. "where is Kalona?" Thanatos asked. "last time I saw the immortal was when he came to alert us to the problem." she said "what about Zoey?" "she went looking for Kalona. I do not know if she has found him yet." Stevie Rae moved back. "Sgiach" the voice echoed over the call. "Kalona!" ****Stevie Rae jumped at the raised tone of the high priestess. Stevie Rae saw Kalona come into the view of the camera. "what is this? You have been revealed to a human!" "it was not intentional!" **

**Kalona**

**The immortal stood there, he had his eyes locked with his high priestess. "Kalona, tell me what happened." Kalona remembered very well what had happened. Fear, anger, hatred, and something else. A true emotion he hadn't felt in over a ****thousand years. **** "the detective, if I am correct, his name was Marx, is on the island." he said "and?" he could hear the anger in Thanatos's voice. He looked at Sgiach "he was shot with an arrow and is healing." "where's Z?" he heard the red vampire's voice. "do not worry red one, she is asleep in her room." he said, "****Sgiach, you were speaking earlier about having Zoey staying on the island." "Aye, there is more I need to teach her. She needs to learn how to control the power of the seer stone." she said "why was this information not given to Zoey in the first place?" Thanatos asked. Kalona felt like it was a valid question. Why hadn't Sgiach told her how dangerous old magik like this could be? "it was not my expectation that should would be able to access that side of the stones power." Kalona turned his head, Seoras was standing silently by Sgiach. He looked back at Thanatos "there is one problem, "if Detective marx knows where she is, wouldn't that mean the other officers would know as well?" Kalona realized the red one was right. Would more come to take Zoey away? ****He turned his head away.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Zoey**

**I walked into the infirmary, I found detective marx fairly easy. He looked at me "were is my gun?" he asked "i don't know where Sgiach took it." I said walking over to the bed. "how are you?" I asked "could be better" he said "I'm sorry about what happened." I said "did they shoot me on purpose?" he asked, I bit my lip. I thought about stark. Maybe he had shot him, but could he have don't it to keep detective marx from arresting me? "i don't know" I lied "you're lying, you've been telling me the truth up till now." "Detective, you know vampires have some amazing abilities." I said, he lifted an eye brow at me. "my soon to be ex is able to make the shot with a bow and arrow from anywhere in the world. I, well we, think it might have been him." ****I said "god, you vampires are to much trouble." I shrugged "some vampires think that way about humans." "let me ask you something miss redbird." he said "why did you come here?" "i don't want to lose control of my powers again. If it happened once, can't it happen again?" I was asking my self more then him. He shrugged, "seems reasonable." he said, I looked away "but you've made things worse for your self." he said "I'm going to plead guilty when I return." I said "thatch all well said, but there is one remaining fact." he said "the man you were with, I saw he had-" "wings" I said interrupting him. "yes, tell me what is going on? The attacks back in January, the boys disappearing, people being killed by having their throats ripped out. Lately a lot of weird things have been occurring in the past year." I nodded "yea" he looked me in the eyes. He inhaled a deep breath, "****Zoey?" the door opened. I turned my head and Kalona walked over. "are you alright?" he asked. "i think so" he took my hand and kissed it. The detective was staring at us, I looked down. Kalona looked at marx. I could tell he was nervous, "****Sgiach wants you in the garden." he said "ok, thanks" I stood.**

**Kalona **

**he watched her walk away, Kalona closed his eyes. "Kalona, that is your name." he turned to look back at the ****he didn't want to lose her****. He was unsure what to do, "yes" he ****stared at the man in the bed. He had already revealed himself to him. "there is a lot I do not understand." he said, Kalona chuckled, "trust me, somethings you do not want to know." he said and leaned against the wall. "there is a lot I don't know about Zoey. You seem to know her well." "i know her some, but I don't know as much as her grandmother does." the immortal said. "her grandmother?" "yes" he nodded, "tell me something else, do you think she is capable of killing?" Kalona was curious, why was this man asking so many questions? "i do not think she is" he said "why is that?" The immortal glared "she despises the idea of killing. She doesn't want to kill," he said "she seems fairly small, not the stature and type to go around committing murders." Kalona nodded in agreement. "she's just under to much stress" ****Kalona folded his arms, Kalona turned his head toward the door. There was a small rumble of thunder off in the distance. "this island, it's different from the rest of the world." Kalona said. He looked back at the officer, "Detective marx, what will happen to Zoey?" He asked "once she returns to Tulsa?" Kalona nodded. "we will put her on trial, see what happens." "if she's guilty to them?" He asked "most likely prison time." Kalona felt a pinch of fear and pain. "for how long?" He asked, "i am not sure" ****Kalona looked away "****she's can; t go to prison" ****Kalona whispered, ****he felt worried for the fledgling. "****is there anything you can do?" Kalona asked, he felt desperate. There was a knock at the door, "Kalona?" He turned his head.**

**The door opened, "Thanatos" he stared, he wasn't sure what to say. "Kalona, where is Zoey?" she asked "in the garden" he said, "with Sgiach?" he asked "yes" ****Kalona said, he stared at the high priestess, "why are you here?" he asked, "because, the council has wind of what she did. They now want to put her to death."**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Zoey**

**I sat there in the garden with Sgiach, I could feel the power of the stone against my chest. It was feeling so over whelming to me. "ye need to relax priestess." she said "i know" I said looking up at her "I'm just worried, I don't want to lose control and hurt someone else." I said "i know ye are lass, but you need to relax." she said "Sgiach!" I turned my head, "Thantos" I gasped, the high priestess was walking up to us. "Thanatos, what do I owe this unexpected visit?" "I'm here to take Zoey back to the Council Island," she said. "why?" there was a frown on Thanatos's face, she seemed upset. "they-" Kalona landed beside me "they want to kill her," he said, my eyes filled with tears. I realized now how big of a mess I had caused. Kalona knelt down "Zoey" he whipped a few tears away. "Thanatos, come, let us speak in privet" Sgiach said "Sgiach" the warrior priestess led Thanatos off, I was alone with Kalona.**

**He took my hands, "please don't cry Zoey" he said "i screwed up Kalona, I've failed Nyx." I sobbed, I hated it when I cried. Kalona picked me up in his arms. He carried me up to our room. He used a tissue to wip****e my face, "shush" he said, my head hit the pillow. He snuggled in next to me "i don't want Neferet to win, I don't want the world to fall into chaos Kalona." "i know you don't" he whispered. "but everyone is now against me," "I'm not" he said holding my hand. "Kalona, the council wants to put me to death, everyone in Tulsa thinks I'm a monster. I am still very nervous when it comes to this power Sgiach gave me and didn't warn me about, I just don't know what to do anymore." I sobbed out, his embrace tightened. I found myself holding onto him "Zoey, I'll fight for you" he said "i don't want you to fight, I don't want you to fall back into the darkness again. You don't need that." I whispered the last little bit. He really didn't need to fall back into the path of darkness. Not again, not when he had done so well now." he leaned in "Zoey, I don't want to lose you, I've waited over a thousand years for you." he said I looked up, I remembered A-ya and the story behind it. Kalona had been alone for a while, he must have hated it. His grip tightened, I could tell he was worried about me. "they can't put you to death." he said, "Kalona, Zoey?" ****I turned my head, the door opened. Kalona sat up, Thanatos came in.**

**Kalona**

**Kalona stared her down, "Thanatos, you can't take her back there to die." "i don't have a choice, they've already ordered her execution." she said "Why?!" Kalona here her scream out**** "****what's my death going to solve?"she was right, was her death going to solve anything? Was it going to calm the humans down? "they think and hope it was calm the humans down enough to make peace with them." Thanatos said, "what if killing her doesn't bring peace?" "Kalona, I tried to convince them to change their mind." she said, Zoey sat up, Kalona felt her take his hand. "maybe it's for the best." "Zoey! Damn it listen to me! Your not a monster! You don't deserve this!" he yelled out "i am a monster" she whispered "no your not!" Thanatos walked over "you are not a monster Zoey, your friends still believe and trust you. Your grandmother has not stopped supporting you." "what about my little brother?" Kalona looked at her, "I'm the one who told him, that just because I was becoming a vampire, that I would still be a good person. That I wasn't going to become a monster. By now it's probably all over the place. He probably knows what I did, he must hate me." Kalona turned and cupped her face, her eyes were full of terror and fear. She was upset by this fact. He gently took her hands in his, they felt so small in his. "****it's ok" he whispered to her "it's not ok!" she pushed him away. Her trembling body fell back, "Zoey!" she fell off the bed onto the floor. "Zoey" Thanatos knelt down, Kalona was beside her in less then a second.**

**Zoey**

_("Zoey" "Nyx?" I looked around, "my Child" I saw her standing there in a field of flowers. I rushed up to her "Nyx!" I ran into her open arms "am I dead?" I asked "no my daughter, you are not." she said, "where am I?" I asked, she laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "come Zoeybird, we have a lot to talk about." she said. I nodded "ok" we walked through the flowers, I could feel the petals against my skin. "Nyx, why is this happening? Why can't I just defeat Neferet and go on with my life?" "she is to powerful right now," the goddess said "is there a way to bind or stop her from using her powers?" I asked. Right now, I could, be up to anything, if it meant stopping her. "well yes, if you can break her spirit, maybe she can be susceptible to an attack." the goddess didn't seem sure. "how can I break her spirit?" I asked "that is something you will have to find out Zoeybird." she said, "for once can't you make this easy?" I asked, she smiled "if I made this easy, you would never learn the lessons you need." she said "goddess, I am turned of always fighting" I said "i know you are Zoeybird, but I know you can do this." she said. I looked down "why are my friends still by my side, I screwed up and killed two people." I said "Zoey, your friends see you as family. They care about you, I heard their prayers to me." she said, "Nyx," she stopped and looked at me "Does Kalona really-" "love you?" she smiled "yes he does, he cares for you a lot." she said, I looked up at the crystal blue sky. "Zoeybird, it's time to wake up." she said "what?" **"wake up Zoey" **I heard the voice whispering to me. She smiled and leaned in, her lips touched the crescent moon on my forehead. "study with Sgiach Zoey, she is trust worthy." she said "is Thanatos?" I asked "She is," she said, I hugged her, "thank you Nyx" I said. "you are very welcome daughter, now "Wake up")_

"**Wake up Zoey, please wake up." my eyes opened, Kalona was beside me holding my hand. "Kalona?" he gasped "oh goddess Zoey" his arms went around me. "oh thank the goddess you are ok" he whispered. I looked into the immortals warm eyes. "and Zoey" I looked over, Thanatos walked over and handed me a small mirror. Kalona smiled at me, I looked down "oh goddess" I gasped, my markings had turned silver and the moon now resembled the dark daughters symbol. Kalona smoothed my hair back, "you look beautiful" he said and kissed me. The moons on my forehead were black and surrounded by ancient looking symbols and signs. Kalona took my hand in his, I laid my head against his shoulder, I suddenly remembered by Thanatos was here. Kalona's hand tightened, he felt my fear. "Thanatos, is there anyway to convince the council not to kill me?" I asked, she shook her head "who said we needed to convince them?" I looked at Kalona, he was standing now, his hand on his sword. "Kalona, no" I shook my head. "but I do not want to lose you." he said. "Kalona, I will make sure that she is able to defeat Neferet. But after that, her fate is out of my hands." Kalona laid down with me, "Kalona" the door opened, Sgiach and Seoras came in "what is it?" "i need your help" he got up and followed her out of the room. Seoras rushed out behind them.**

"**what was that about?" my gaze fell on Detective marx. His chest was covered in gauze. "i don't know" I said and got out of bed. I looked around, my shoes sat by the door. I walked over and slipped them on, Marx was looking at me. I rushed out, I found them outside at the gate. "Z?!" my body went rugged. My voice whispered out his name "Stark"**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Neferet**

**she watched, the goddess was unable to enter the island. This infuriated her, the mortals should not have been so easy to escape her. "Z!" she smiled at the pitiful warrior. He claimed she would listen to him. Neferet awaited, she watched the figures. She saw Zoey coming out, there was something different, something off. Neferet tilted her head, he saw him begging to his love. Fear dowsed the young fledgling, no she was now a vampire. Standing beside her was the traitorous immortal. She glared, she walked closer, the darkness hiding her. She saw Kalona tense, she knew he could sense her. "Zoey" he spoke her name, we should go back." he said, "No! Stay the hell away from her you fucking creep!" she smiled and watched as he tried to reach in. "why can't he reach in?" she looked up to see Zoey clinging to the immortal. "there is a seal around the island, those with evil or malicious intent cannot enter." she saw heavy breathing 'did you hear that James? They think you will harm her, they even made Zoey think you are a threat to her.' she said, they couldn't hear her, stark was the only one who actually could. He looked back at her. "i couldn't hurt her, I love her." her eyes narrowed. He just seemed even sadder now, Zoey back away from him, Kalona had a tight grip on his sword. She smiled and walked to stand beside the boy, she could see his pleading gaze. "Zoey, come on, listen to me." he cried out for her. His pain made her grin, she loved it. **

**Zoey**

**my heart was pounding in my chest. "Kalona" he looked down at me. "go back inside." he said, "Sgiach" I looked at Stark again "you know me, I would never hurt Z." "she's here" Kalona growled, "aye" I felt the changes in the air. "Zoey, go back in" he pushed me back. "Neferet" I whispered, "Zoey, I said go back in side." Kalona pushed me back towards the ancient castle. "go!" he snapped. I ran back in, "Zoey whats wrong?" Thanatos stopped me "it's stark," she looked at me "what about him?" she asked "he's here, out side the gate trying to get in." I panicked. The high priestess put her hands on my shoulder "they can handle it Zoey." she said "i do not sense death looming," she said. **

**I sat down in a chair, Thanatos knelt down. "all this because I let my anger get the best of me." I whispered, she looked at me, "Sgiach is teaching you how to control this power?" she asked, "yes" I nodded. I thought about Kalona, "what do you think he'll do?" I whispered "who?" "Kalona" my mind wondered. "I'm worried he might go back to his old ways." I said, she didn't speak, I could tell the same thoughts where on her mind as well. "i think he's in love with me." I said, "just like Aphrodite's vision" she nodded, my eyes looked up at the ceiling. The castle surrounded us in history and magik. The high priestess in front of me watched the walls and ceiling with me. "this place is full of old magik." she said, "yea" the stone burned against my chest. I looked down, remembering that night. "i don't understand how all this could have happened. I just don't." I whispered.**

**Kalona**

**the immortal stood there in silence, he was ready to grab the boy and rip his head off. Seemed the best way to shut him up, "James," Sgiach spoke up "i want you to leave, now." "not With out Z" he snapped. Kalona stepped forward. "Kalona be careful." he stepped out onto the boardwalk. He grabbed stark by the front of his shirt and lifted the boy up off the ground. "i know she is here with you." Kalona growled, he meant Neferet. Her presence wasn't as hidden as the tis-gi-li might have thought. "she brought me here." Stark hissed and tried to kick Kalona. The immortal dropped him, "go, or I will take care of you myself." he said. He watched the boy scramble to his feet. "let me talk to Zoey!" "she doesn't want to speak with you." Kalona stood there, he wasn't going to let this boy anywhere near her. "you'll pay for this Kalona" he hissed, the immortal grabbed him again and tossed him down the dock. He turned and walked back through the gate, it closed behind him. **

**He swiftly walked inside, "Kalona!" he saw Zoey running into his arms. "oh thank the goddess you're alright." she said "was there any doubt?" he asked, he saw her look away, her face was pink. "did you forget I am immortal?" he asked "i was worried that the darkness might attack you." he laughed, her voice was swift and nervous. He kissed her forehead and took her hand. "it's all ok Zoey" he whispered in a calming voice. Her head came to rest on his chest. He looked up and saw Thanatos, her gaze was fixed on them. "Zoey, go up to your room, I will be there soon." he said. The vampire ran off, her ebony hair flew behind her. "Kalona." his attention was drawn back to Thanatos. "Zoey told me," she said, "told you what?" he asked "that you are in love with her." he looked away. "Kalona, this is dangerous, your playing with fire." she warned him. He growled "it wouldn't be if Nyx would come down here for once and get her hands dirty!"he snapped, Thanatos raised a hand to stop him "Kalona, you worked along side the goddess and her consort for thousands of years. You know she works in her own way." she said "yes I know, I just think for once she should try to take care of these problems herself." he said. "Kalona, please, your emotions will get in the way." she said, "after she is dead, you will probably return to the darkness." she said "no, I wont!" he snapped. "Kalona" their argument was interrupted by Sgiach. "where is Zoey?" she asked "her room" Thanatos said, he looked around. He took this chance to escape from the high priestess's anger.**

**Neferet**

"**see, I told you" she cooed to the warrior. She saw James stark look at her, anger showed in his eyes. "she just ran away, leaving Kalona to take care of you." she smiled as he raised a fist and punched into the wall. She cupped is face "she does not deserve your love, after all, she just threw it away." one of her hands moved down his chest. "join me, I'll give you everything you always wanted. Nothing will be out of reach in the future." she said. She saw his eyes look up at him, they were red from crying. "and you wont ever have to cry over her again." he leaned in, she cradled his head. "do my bidding, and your deepest desires and wishes will come true." she felt his heart quicken. Blood pulsing under his skin, "yes, my goddess." she laughed, "good boy." she kissed the red moon on his forehead. "serve me well" she said.**

**Zoey**

**I laid there in bed, the door opened and I saw Kalona. I sat up "hey" he smiled "hey" the immortal closed the door and came over to me. He sat on the bed and took my hand in his. He cuddled me close, his wings coming around me with his arms. Finally he spoke "i am sorry, I should have held you back a bit longer that night." he said "it's not your fault." I said, "it's all my fault Zoey, my mistakes screwed up your life." I stared shocked, Kalona was actually admitting guilt. Something I had never heard from him before. I gently gripped his hand. He looked down at me with sorrow and admiration. Kalona let me go, his wings moving away and he stood. "hey Kalona" "what is it?" "thanks, your really coming a good guy." he smiled "your welcome, and I am sorry for killing the boy." I knew he meant Heath, I stood and hugged him, "i forgive you." I said, Kalona smiled. **

**My eyes shot open, the scent hit me like a speeding bullet. I sat up, "damn" I saw Kalona sitting on the edge of his bed. "Are you alright?" I asked, "yea." I looked down at his hand, his sword in his lap. Blood, his hand was bleeding. "oh goddess." I got up and rushed over, by the time I got over his hand was mostly healed. He grinned at me, "you forgot I was immortal again." he laughed, the scent of blood started to over take me. He smiled and extended his hand, "here" he offered his blood. I stared "Kalona" "here, you haven't had any in a while, and your now a fully changed vampire." he said I gently took his hand. The cut touched my lips, I licked it. Kalona groaned, he reached with his other hand and pulled me down. The sword fell from his lap and clanged against the floor. He let out a deep moan as I drank. His hand pulled away, I think that is enough." he said in husky voice. He breath in a deep breath and I looked down at myself. I could feel the connection shatter between me and stark, but I also felt a new one forming. I smiled at Kalona, I was sitting there silent, I knew he could feel the same connection I could. He smiled and laid back on his bed. I saw his eyes close, I laid down next to him. He looked at me, I laid my head onto his chest. He grinned lovingly, he kissed me and held me close. "Kalona" "hm?" "your blood tastes amazing." I said, he laughed "well thank you little bird." I blushed, he rolled over, he was on top of me. Our eyes met, "Kalona" he kissed me. Passion burned through me, it was different from stark and Loren. It felt better, it felt right. His hands went to my hips. **

**I took in a sharp breath, he chuckled. "you're so cute" he said, my face was bright red. "Kalona wait" I pushed back. "what's wrong?" he asked "it's to soon." he kissed me, "yes, of coarse." Kalona got up, I sat up and straightened my shirt. I whipped my mouth, "I'm sorry" I said, he nodded "it's just to soon for me to get involved." he nodded again "forgive me for pushing you then." he knelt down and picked up the shinning sword. "what were you doing when you cut your self?" I asked "cleaning my sword." he said and leaned it back against the bed. I turned "good Night my little bird." he said, using his new nickname for me. I blushed, I laid down in the bed and curled up under the covers. Kalona turned out the large lights. He kissed the side of my face, I realized how kind and romantic he was starting to become. I closed my eyes, "sleep well" he said. "you too"**

_A/N: hey guys, sorry about the Mix up, and thanks to Aiyanalewis2004 for pointing out the duplicate chapter. I hope you enjoyed the real chapter 13._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Zoey**

**I'd been studying with Sgiach for almost two weeks now. I felt powerful and even in control for once. I felt like I could challenge and defeat Neferet. My heart beat faster when Kalona would come near, my head turned to see the immortal standing beside a large tree, a smile on his face. Sgiach waved me off, I stood and ran over to him. "i am sorry to interrupt your studies." he said "it's ok" he kissed me, I saw pain in his eyes. He didn't want to lose me, but he knew he had no choice in the matter. He leaned in and kissed me again. "Kalona, do you think we could get back to studying?" I looked back at Sgiach, her tone was serious. "of coarse." he said, I kissed him "I'll see you later" he said, I smiled "see you" he turned and started to walk off. **

**My gaze went back to Sgiach, "come on" she motioned for me to come back over. The stone on my chest started to heat up, my skin tingled. I turned to see two warriors running up to us. My heart quickened, one of then grabbed my arm. He pulled me up to my feet, "what is the meaning of this?!" Sgiach stood, "the council wants her on Capri." one of them said, I turned my head to see Kalona, shock was plastered on his face. "Stop!" Thanatos was running up to us, "what is this?!" she snapped, "you know what this is Thanatos." I grabbed the necklace off my neck and handed it to Sgiach. I was nervous, Kalona ran over and grabbed my other hand. "not now" his voice cracked, I could feel his heart break and pain. "you knew this was going to happen." I said, my heart felt like it was shattering. "i was told she would have time to stop Neferet." I looked at Thanatos. The warrior holding me still shook his head. I pulled my hand free and hugged Kalona "promise me you will fight her Kalona, promise me you wont fall back into the darkness." "i promise." he said, his arms holding me tight. "i swear to you I will kill her," tears were falling down my face. "i love you" he said, my body was trembling, "i love you two." he leaned in and kissed me, pain, anger, love, and something else. I couldn't quite put my hand on it. "it will be ok" I said, he shook his head. The warriors pulled me from his embrace. Kalona could have held me there for thousands of years, if he wanted to. He looked away, "this has to be a mistake." Thanatos said "no it is not, and Thanatos, Duantia sent a message," he said "you have been stripped of your title on the council and you are no longer welcome on Capri." I saw the shock on her face. The high priestess looked away. Sgiach put a hand on her shoulder, Kalona seemed to be the only one looking at me. I turned "come on" the warrior said, he pulled me off. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Zoey**

**I woke up to the sound of tapping on the glass. The council had put me up in a room to high for me to escape and had bound my powers so I couldn't use them. I sat up and looked over "Kalona?!" he smiled and knocked on the glass one more time. The sun was rising, he couldn't be caught by human eyes. I rushed over and found the window to be unlocked. It was a surprise, it opened so easily. "get in here!" I snapped at him. He smiled and slipped in, I closed the window and looked at him. "what are you doing here?!" he smiled "i came to spend one last day with you." he said, "Kalona, you could have been seen by someone" I said, he looked me in the eyes, "I'm sorry" he said looking away, "i just wanted a little more time with you before-" he cut himself off, he looked down. I cradled his face, Kalona it will all be ok." he wrapped his arms around me. He kissed me, the kiss felt warm and soft. I leaned into him, his hands cradling my hips. **

**Kalona**

**the immortal stood there with her in his arms. She wrapped her own around his neck. They held each other close. He wanted her to stay, he wanted her by his side. To hear her laugh and talk, he wanted to spend eternity watching, hearing and touching her. "Kalona, please, I t****hink you should go." she said "why?" "i don't want you getting caught or seen by a human. "go back home and take care of your sons." she said, Kalona felt helpless, for the first time in his life he felt helpless, lost, and out of control. She kissed him again, he felt the softness of her lips. "let me have today with you, tonight after your death, I will leave." he saw something in her eyes, something off, something different. His hands stayed on her hips, he moved her to lay back on her bed. Kalona saw the shock in her eyes. He laid next to her, snuggling close. "Kalona" "Hm?" he looked at her. She rolled over "can I hear a few stories from you?" she asked, he was confused "stories? The immortal asked "yea" she nodded "on what?" she shrugged "i don't know, I guess more about you, your past, Nyx, Erebus, stuff like that." Kalona bit his lip hearing his brothers name pass her lips. Past emotions flooded back into his mind. He sighed "of coarse, where would you like me to begin?"**

**he laid there, hours had passed since his arrival. He had told her a lot, his past, about Nyx, what he remembered from years past. He felt reluctant to tell her about Erebus and A-ya. "Kalona" he looked at her "what is it?" he asked "i wish I could see some of the things you described she said, "i always wanted to travel as a kid, seeing the world." she said, Kalona smiled "the world is lovely, always changing, new things occurring, people coming and going." he said, he heard her whimper with a soft cry. "are you alright?" "no" he sat up and pulled the vampire onto his lap, her head laid against his shoulder. "Kalona, I don't know how to feel" he cradled her "shush, please do not cry." he said, she looked up, he kissed the young vampire. "we'll be ok," he laughed "one day" the lock to the door click and it opened. "what?"he looked up, Duantia was standing in the door way. He gaze locked on the couple. Kalona held her, he didn't want her to be torn away, not now. It could all wait, couldn't it? He wanted, no, needed more time with her. More time to love her, to hold and kiss her. "Kalona" Zoey's voice whispered. He cried, her hands framed her face, "please stay up here till everything is clear for you to go back to Tulsa, take care of your sons. For me please." she whispered, she whipped his eyes, her fingers felt soft. **

**Zoey**

**I wiggled out of his embrace, the high priestess looked down. She didn't want this, I looked back at Kalona. He was crying, I quickly walked out of the room. The high priestess came out and grabbed my arm. I turned and she dropped my hand, as if out of fear. "is there anything that can be done for him?" I asked "what do you mean?" "can he be numbed or knocked out or something to keep him down for a while?" she lifted an eye brow. "why?" I looked away "i imprinted with him," I said, she cocked her head to the side. "you have?" I nodded and looked back, "i don't want to cause him anymore pain." I told her the vampire parted my hair "i knew she was staring at my markings. "she chose you for a reason, but the darkness has tainted their minds." her words shocked me. She turned "i will be back here in three hours." she said, the high priestess walked away. My shoulders slumped and I felt my heart beat. I walked back in, Kalona looked up at me. "i have three more hours." I said, he nodded. I walked over and sat next to him. He grabbed my hand, "I'm sorry for everything." he said "you don't need to say sorry Kalona, I already forgave you." he kissed me, "i wish I could have you by my side forever." he said. I laid down and Kalona rubbed my arm. "do you want me to take your body back to Tulsa for the funeral?" he asked "yea" Kalona held my hand, "i wish I could have taken you to see the world. I'd find a way to hide my wings, show you France, the rest of Italy, I think you might love japan as you call it now." he chuckled. I smiled, I rolled over and looked up at Kalona, he was crying. My chest felt like it would explode. He whipped his eyes, he through himself down. My arms went around him, I could feel the pain in his heart. **

**Kalona**

**He laid there, his head on her chest. She was trying her best to comfort him. He felt her hands intertwine in his hair, he felt her pain, he knew she felt his. The couple laid there, Kalona hated his heart. He remembered how weak his love for A-ya had made him, and his love for the goddess had taken away everything he had known at the time. Was this his fate? To love and have his heart crushed, to be alone for eternity. Kalona felt her hand stroking his head, he opened his eyes. He got up, she reached out, he took her hand and pulled her up onto his arms. They started dancing, he felt her confusion. His eyes fell on the clock, she had an hour left, probably the last hour of her life. He buried his head in her neck, he wished he could have made all this better. Made her laugh and smile and relaxed. He looked down at her, those eyes, her eyes were more like gems. He wondered what they looked like before all this. Did they have innocence? Hope? Love? Excitement? He didn't see those things now, he saw a hopeless look. She laid her head against him. "i wish I could have made tonight better," he said, she held his hands. He picked her up and spun her around, she laughed. He laid her back on the bed, he wanted to make it all perfect for her. He used one of her nails to cut his neck, he felt the blood drip out. Zoey's lips touched the cut, she drank from him. He moaned feeling her arms around him and her lips on his neck. It felt so good, so perfect. He unzipped her pants, she licked the wound and it closed. He laid down and pulled her onto his lap. She gasped. "Kalona" she looked down at him. He smiled, she smiled back and leaned in and kissed him.**

**Neferet**

**she stood in the shadows, "why are all these people here?" Stark asked, she looked at him. "it's the first time in almost three hundred years humans have been aloud to witness the execution of a vampire." she hissed, the goddess patted the side of his face. "and today, the darkness will feed on their blood." "what about the council?" she laughed "we'll kill them off one by one." she said, chatter amongst the humans started up. She saw stark pear over, watching. Zoey was walking past most of them, warriors walking with her. She grinned "shoot her James, prove to me your loyalty." she whispered, he raised his bow, his eyes clenched closed. The arrow pulled back, Neferet looked up, the immortal was silent at the window. She smiled, she looked back at Stark. He released the arrow, it flew. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Kalona**

**Kalona stood there in front of the window watching. People were staring at her, his hand touched the cool glass. "i wish I could have stopped everything." he whispered, she looked up at him. He smiled weakly, she looked back towards the council and the people watching. He waited, knowing what would come. He watched her, he saw the arrow strike her heart. He knew something was wrong then. They council never shot in an execution. She crumpled to the ground, he waited for the pain. The broken imprint following her death. He turned and waited, nothing came, he felt more numb then anything else. "numb" he whispered "i don't want to feel numb." he whispered, his hands clinched into fists. "numb forces you to forget." he whispered, remembering her words to the prophetess. "i don't want to forget." he walked over and sat down on the bed. Screams caught his ears, he rushed back over to the window. He saw Neferet standing there, he stood silently watching the darkness attack the humans first. None of them put up much of a fight, he felt sick watching her. For the first time he understood what it must have been for Zoey and her friends. The Council stood around her, Dunatia stood farthest away. Part of him wanted to rush down and fight, but another knew there was the possibility of him being caught. The world knowing he existed, he opened the window. The immortal stepped onto the ledge and spread his wings. He swooped down and landed, the darkness lashed out at one of the vampires, knocking her down before consuming her. He knelt down and grabbed a sword and picked it up. Neferet turned "oh Kalona, how nice of you to join us." she smiled at him. Kalona felt discus for her. She walked closer, swinging her hips. **

**Kalona narrowed his eyes at her, watching the vampire. He put the sword to her neck. "do not come any closer." he growled, she laughed "aw, why do you fight the darkness?" she whispered, "be cause, I know what is right now." he growled. "yet, the woman you love is dead." she laughed "what? You couldn't protect her?" Kalona raised the sword and brought it down across her chest. She reeled back before fading into the shadows. He fell to the ground, his heart felt broken. "She isn't dead," Kalona turned his head, shocked, Duantia was forcing her self to sit up. "where is she?" he rushed over, "the infirmary." she looked down at her self. Kalona saw her bleeding was bad. "come on, I will help you." he picked the high priestess up, "are the others still alive?" she asked. Kalona looked around at the darkness feeding from them. "no" he said. "we should have listened to Zoey." Kalona looked around "i saw the arrow." "it was a clone of magik." she said "Kalona?" he looked over, "Zoey" the vampire stared, fear laced her face. He walked over to her. She stared, "we need to get her into the infirmary." Zoey nodded, Kalona could tell she was lost and confused. He could tell her chest was bandaged up, he felt worried, "come on" she said, they ran into the infirmary. Kalona laid the high priestess down on the bed. **

**Zoey**

**I back up and watched Kalona, he ripped off the dress the high priestess was wearing, there was a horrible gash down her side. Kalona looked at me, unsure of what to do. I raided through one of the cabinets, I tossed a few rolls of gauze to him, "thank you," "your welcome," I rushed back over and helped him. "Kalona, are we going to be taking her back with us?" I am sure he would take me back to the isle of Skye for a while. "yes" his voice was calm, I was starting to feel how panicked he was though. "Kalona are the other members of the council dead?" I asked, "yes" I felt like crying, "is anyone alive out there?" I asked, he opened his mouth to answer, a different voice came out. "yes" I turned my head, stark stood in the door way. Kalona reached for the knife on the table. I back away, "aw, come on Z" he walked in and tried to grab for me. I swatted his hand away. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. Kalona stopped what he was doing, "let her go" Kalona growled "she's my girlfriend Kalona" stark growled at him, starks grip tightened. It hurt, "let me go!" I yelled, Kalona ran over and grabbed his neck. I scratched his arm deep enough to make him let me go. Kalona through him out of the room. He closed and locked the door, Kalona rushed back over and fished fixing Duantia's wounds. He wrapped the bloody blanket around her. "come on" he picked up the stool and broke the window out. He wrapped one arm around my waste and another around Duantia, his wings spread and he took off with us. I watched the sky in silence. The sky was dark, "`are you alright?" Kalona asked me "yea" I looked back and saw stark standing there, Neferet beside him. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Zoey**

**Sgiach was taking care of Duantia's woulds with the help of Thanatos. From what I saw, they were pretty terrible. Kalona hadn't left my side in the past twenty four hours. I felt a bit suffocated, "Kalona" I spoke up, "what is it?" the immortal looked down at me. I gently reached up and stroked his face. "Kalona, why don't you go train for a few hours." I said, he looked worried "why? I have no need to." he stated, I frowned "Kalona I need to be alone for a little bit, ok?" "i understand," he kissed my forehead "forgive me, I was just worried for you." he said. I smiled "i am safe here on the island, the darkness can't get to me." he smiled "you are right" he said, I kissed him, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed back. "****i will see you later" he said and kissed me again. I watched him walk out, I grabbed my phone and waited for a while. I thought about calling my friends. Or at least Stevie Rae, "Kalona?" I looked up, Thanatos was standing there. "Zoey, where is Kalona?" she asked "i just sent him off to go train with Seoras for a little while." I said, sitting down on my bed. "why?" she asked.**

**I sighed "i told him I needed some time alone." I said, she walked over and sat next to me. I could see the worried look in her eyes. "after what happened on the island?" I nodded "i can't believe how he betrayed everyone." I said "who?" "Stark" she looked down at the phone in my hand. "you want to call one of your friends?" she asked, I nodded, "at least let them know I am alive." I said. "the entire world watched Neferet kill the council and those reporters." she said "i know, Duantia told me she had put up a hidden camera." I looked down, my hair falling beside my face. "look, call your friends if you feel you need to. Just ****don't**** give to much alert for them to come looking for you." by them, I knew she meant the police. "ok" the vampire stood, she left the room with out another word. I stood myself, and found my self walking to the garden. **

**Stevie Rae**

**she thought about Zoey, her best friend was now dead. The council was slaughtered and Kalona most likely fell back into darkness. This all was turning out to be a great big disaster. Her phone went off, her heart skipped a beat when she saw who was calling. It was Z's phone, "it's probably Kalona." she mumbled picking it up, ****she answered "hello?" "Stevie Rae" "oh goddess Z!" the vampire sat up, shocked "we thought you were dead." ****she said, "i guess, to the world I am" she said, Stevie Rae looked at the clock. Rephiam would be returning soon. "where is Kalona" she asked "training, I sent him off for a while." Zoey took in a deep long sigh. Stevie Rae could tell she was worried "Z, is the entire council-" "dead" Zoey interrupted. "yea, everyone but Duantia and Thanatos." Zoey said "was it Neferet that attacked?" "yea, and Stevie Rae, warn the others, Stark is working for her." Stevie Rae was shocked, "Stark betrayed us?" "yea" Zoey sounded upset. "I'll tell everyone else." she said "good." there was a long pause "i think I should get going." Zoey said, Stevie Rae sighed "alright, keep safe z" "you too, tell Rephiam I said hi." "i will"**

**Zoey hung up, she set the phone down. The door opened, "hey" she turned to see Rephiam, "hey honey" she said. He walked over and sat down next to her. "are you alright?" he asked "yea" he held one of her hands tightly. She looked into his eyes. "who was that on the phone?" he asked "it was Zoey." he looked stunned, "but she is dead." he said, "I'll explain everything she told me later." "my father, is he alright?" "i guess so, I really didn't asked." "ok" he leaned against her. She felt his worry, his fear. She hugged him "everything will be ok" she whispered.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Zoey**

**I sighed "i guess I am going home now, aren't I?" Kalona gripped my hand. "aye" she said "****i have taught you as much as I can." she said, I looked at Thanatos. "Kalona, I want you to take her directly to the house of night tomorrow." she said in a very commanding voice "yes, of coarse.**** I saw him smile, "now, you two go and pack, after you are done, Kalona I would like to speak with you alone." he nodded "yes ma'am." he looked at me. We started back to our room. He took my hand and kissed it, "my love, are you alright?" he asked "yea, I guess I am a little nervous." I said. ****He held me and kissed me, "tell me what I can do to make you happy." he whispered and kissed me again. I looked away, I wasn't sure if there was anything to be done. He stared me in the eyes, "just stay beside me" I whispered "of coarse, anything you want my love." we walked into my room.**

**I sat there packing up, Kalona walked over and took my hand again. I smiled, "are you excited?" he asked "for what?" "to be returning home to your friends and family." I smiled "a little, but ****you do know what happens once I "are you sure you have to turn your self in?" he asked "Kalona, it's the right thing. I have to do this," he looked away, "if you do, I wont get to see you again for the goddess knows how long." he said, I knew he was right, once I ended up in prison I wouldn't be able to see him. "what about my dreams? Can't you see me there?" he seemed to have forgotten about that. "i surrendered my powers over the darkness, remember? I can no longer entire dreams anymore." my heart sank, I didn't want to leave him like this. I wanted to be with him, "Kalona, why didn't you tell me?" I asked. He shrugged, "it didn't seem to me to be a matter of importance." he said, "what is it about you and not telling us things that could be of great importance?" he laughed, Kalona kissed me. "I am finished packing, I should go down to see Thanatos." ****he said and kissed me again. I nodded "ok" **

**Kalona**

**Kalona walked the stone hallways. Memories flooded back to the ancient immortal. He ****stopped and leaned against the wall (**_'Kalona' his head turned to see the woman standing there. 'Sgiach, what seems to be the problem?' he asked 'you're late' __he looked away from the young vampire. 'I know you can hear me!' her voice snapped, he laughed 'and?' he laughed at her anger. His white wings ruffled, 'Nyx sent you down here for training.' she was right, the goddess he served and loved sent him down here for discipline, as she called it. He couldn__'__t help but to smile, she pushed him out towards the grounds.__)_**"Kalona" the voice quickly brought him out ****his day dream. ****He looked over to see Sgiach. The look in her eyes was strict, he remembered the hot headed vampire all those centuries before. "this seems familiar doesn't it?" he asked in a hushed whisper. ****He saw the shock on her face, "aye, it does." she walked closer, he saw her silver hair falling back behind her freely. "i hoped after that night I would never have to see you on this island again. I was hopeful I had done a good job." she said "i should have been harsher on you." Kalona smiled "maybe you should have" he looked away. "you are worried for her?" Kalona nodded, he was worried for Zoey. "i am" Kalona said. They started walking together, he looked at her. "****i am surprised you remember." he said "it was you who introduced me to Seoras." she said, ****Kalona smiled "i noticed he had his eyes on you a lot more then the others." he said, the two continued walking down the ancient hallways. "Kalona" Thanatos walked up to them, Kalona bowed respectfully to her. **

**Zoey**

**I sat there on my bed in silence. I couldn't help but think about stark. I was worried about my friends, would he try attacking them? Would Rephiam be safe? I stood and zipped up the suit case, "miss redbird."my head turned "oh, detective marx." the cop stood in the door way of my room, well mine and Kalona's room. "what are you doing up here?" I asked "i came to wish you luck." he said, I was shocked "since when are you on our side?" I asked "since I saw the video of what occurred." he said, my mind flashed back to what I saw on the island. I had never seen so much blood shed in my life. And stark had... I shook my head trying to chase those thoughts away. Marx was looking at me concerned. "****are you going to return to Tulsa?" I asked "yes I will be returning with your head master and the other vampire." "Duantia" I said her name. She was the only one aside from me and Kalona to survive Neferet's slaughter. I touched the gauze on my chest, "Zoey" Kalona called my name. Detective marx moved out of the way, he walked over and kissed me. ****I smiled "everything go well?" I asked "yes it did." he said, "good" I kissed the immortal again. He smiled and wrapped his warm arms around me. I leaned against him and just sighed "i love you" He kissed the top of my head, "i love you too." I realized though, with all his immortality and strength, Kalona couldn't completely protect me from everything in the world. **

**.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Kalona**

**the immortal landed out side the gate to the school. His lovers arms wound tightly around his neck. He gently sat her down, he watched as she readjusted to the ground. "are you alright?" he asked with a smile. "I'm fine." she smiled, he took her hand. He kissed it and they walked in side. "come, today you will rest in my room. After that you can go speak with your friends." he said. "thanks" he kissed her. They started walking towards the teacher's block. The sun was up high in the sky, it was probably about noon. Zoey laid her head against his bicep, he smiled. Kalona opened the door to the loft, they walked in. she looked around shocked, Kalona laughed "you are surprised?" he asked with a smile. "yea" "you've never been up here?" she shook her head, "no" Kalona walked across the ****large living room/kitchen. He opened the door to his room. "come in" he said, the vampire smiled. ****She walked over, Kalona gently ushered her in. he watched her lay down under the black covers. He tucked her in and laid down beside her, ****the immortal played with her hair. Her raven locks felt so soft, he wrapped his arms around her and kept her close. His listened to her breathing as it slowed to a rhythmic pace. He felt hypnotized by her, he closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.**

**The immortal awoke around sunset. He sat up and stretched ****his wings. He felt them brush something. He looked over and saw Zoey curled up under the covers. Kalona didn't feel like waking the sleeping vampire, so he got out of bed trying his best not to disturb her. He stood and tucked her back in. She looked so peaceful right then and there. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, she mumbled. ****He walked out closing the door softly behind him and began to make breakfast. "Kalona?" he wasn't far into cooking when the voice drew his attention. His head turned, Zoey was coming out of room, "good morning" he said "evening" she corrected, this caused Kalona to laugh and a bright red blush to cross her face. She came over "what are you cooking?" she asked leaning forward. "****breakfast" he said.**

**Zoey**

**I smiled at Kalona, he looked back at his cooking. "is there anything else you might want?" he asked, I leaned in and kissed him. He turned his head away from me "Kalona, you're still up set, aren't you?" he didn't respond. I hugged him, he looked down at me. "****i don't want to lose you Zoey, I worry for your safety when I can't be there to protect you." he said. I sighed "Kalona, don't be like that. I don't need a guy to be constantly protecting me and watching my every move." I folded my arms across my chest, he smiled "i guess you don't" he said, he laughed. "****you are just so small and tiny I though you would need a little help" he said and kissed me. I put my hands on my hips and acted like I was offended. Kalona chuckled and went back to cookin****g. A knock at the door drew my attention, "here" ****he left the stove top and walked over to the door. I looked back down at the frying pan. "is Zoey in here?" "yea" I responded with out thinking. Stevie Rae pushed past Kalona and ran over to me. We hugged, I had missed my best friend so much. ****She held me tight, "goddess Z, I have been so worried for ya" she said. "Zoey" Thanatos walked in with Duantia, ****I looked at them. "i need to talk with you guys." I said, Kalona stared "about what?" Thanatos asked. I looked at my best friend and Kalona. "it's privet." Kalona came over and took my hand. "Zoey, my love what's wrong?" he asked. "I'll explain later." he furrowed his brow. I could tell he knew I was up to something. ****I kissed him "don't worry, I can handle this my self." I told him. This was my fight, my plan and I needed to make it work. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Zoey**

**I stood there looking at my self in the mirror. Kalona stood behind me zipping up the dress, "are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this?" he asked "yes" I said, my voice was firm and I felt ready. I needed to take down the Neferet. This was probably the only way to lure her out into the open. The world already saw how much of a monster she truly was, I hoped that Tulsa had seen it too. That they understood she was a threat. Kalo****na wrapped his arms around my waste. They felt so strong and protective. ****My gaze fell on the clock, the sun had set almost half an hour ago. I looked up at him, "Kalona I have to go, the press conference will be starting soon." I said, he sighed "alright" he kissed me, "why can I not come with you?" he asked "i don't think the world is ready to know that you exist or the existence of your sons." he nodded "of coarse." he said, he turned me around and hugged me to him.**** His wings wrapped around me, I smiled up at him. "be careful" he whispered "i will" **

**I walked with Thanatos and Dunatia, the evening was silent, the students were staying in their dorms because of Thanatos's orders. Tonight was a night to attempt peace, I hoped that they had now seen Neferet for the monster she had truly become. My heart started to race, I wondered how people would react to night. Would it be plausible that we reached their minds and that they now understood what was going on? We stepped out of the gates. All eyes were on me, I called the elements to me, I felt the power coarse through me and I felt the energy from them. I took a sharp intake of breath before I spoke.**

"**hello" the crowd went silent, "i know pretty much all of you expected me to be dead, and most of you probably saw what happened that night one the island." my voice was strong and I felt the goddess and Kalona by my side. I tried to center and calm myself "tonight is the night we are going to be honest with you. There are terrible vampires, just like humans. And just like humans we can make mistakes." I looked at Thanatos and Dunatia, "i my self have made plenty of mistakes, and I know in the future there will be more to come." I refaced the small crowd. "I'm not going to run forever, I will have to face the consequences of what I've done. But right here, right now, I have much more I have to face first." I said "i hope most of you watched that night, and for those who didn't see or don't know what occurred..." my heart beat faster and I could hear the blood pounding in my head. "Neferet attacked and killed many on that island. Including many of our own. The vampires and this school it's self has bared witness to so much tragedy and to much hurt. We've love quite a few good friends, and almost lost just as many." I remembered what had happened to Stevie Rae, "whats happened with us and whats happened to everyone in Tulsa is no reason for fighting. No reason to kill each other over death and loss. Tonight we must make amends and let the wounds heal. Lets bring the vampires and humans closer, not drive each other apart. We'll always be different, there will always be problems. Just like with humans, vampires will make bad decisions. Some will be terrible in the long run, just like humans. But I think we can all do a little good working along side each other." I was silent after that.**

**An eternity seemed to pass before I heard another voice. "Zoey" I looked into the small crowd and saw a small figure running through. I watched trying to see who it was, "Zoey!" "Kevin," my little brother ran up to me and grabbed my hand. I was shocked to see him here, "Kevin, what are you doing here?" I asked, "your our sis, we're not going to let you face this alone." "we?" I asked, "Zoeybird." I looked at my grandma, she smiled. that's when I met her eyes, "Lisa" my voice was almost a whisper. My sister stood there watching, I stood. I turned to look at the people that had been watching. There was a slow loud clapping. The crowd seemed to split right down the middle. I clung to my little brother and grandmother. Thanatos walked up beside me. She was silent, Neferet walked up, her dress was black and barely reached her knees. "what a wonderful speech miss redbird." she said, I could tell she was mocking me. I looked at my brother, "the three of you go inside the school walls." I said, my brother's hand tightened on mine, "Kevin, please, do what I tell you." I whispered, my grandmother took his hand. "come on" she said "it will be ok" I told him. They walked back through the gates. I looked back at Neferet, she smiled and raised her arm. She flicked her wrist and I saw the darkness rushing towards me.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Zoey**

**I stood my ground, "spirit, please protect me" I whispered. The element coursed through my hands. There was a flash and the shadows moved back. Neferet growled, I stared her down. I could feel the goddess with me. The humans were fleeing from the scene that was unfolding. A warrior ran out and handed me a sword, he nodded and rushed back. I griped the sword and backed up. I remembered what Kalona and Sgiach had taught me. I wasn't going to rush and fight, Neferet ran at me. The darkness following her. **

**Kalona**

**the immortal watched, he saw her fighting the Tsi-gi-la. He watched them, they were locked in a deadly dance. He wanted to fly down there and help her. To give her his strength and his power. Any thing he could have done to keep the odds in her favor. "father" Kalona turned his head "Rephiam" his son stood there, "she'll be fine father." he said, Kalona knew it wasn't that simple. "i sure hope so." he whispered and looked down. Fear struck him when he saw the darkness slash her face. "Don't give up my little redbird," he whispered, he felt his sons hand on his shoulder. "Kalona"**

**he turned his head, Nyx was standing in the door way. She walked over, her hand gently touched his face. He looked into her eyes, "will she be ok?" his voice practically broke. He was worried about her. He didn't want to watch her die, pain gripped him and he fell down onto his hands and knees. Zoey was in pain, it was worse then the cut on her face, much worse. He fell her pain through their imprint. "is there anything you can do?" Kalona heard his sons voice. Nyx knelt down, he felt her hand on his shoulder. He saw into her intention "no" he sat up, the pain was started to get unbearable. Kalona stood, "I'm going down there." he said "father no!" Kalona grabbed his sword and jumped through the window. **

**Zoey**

**he was holding me there, I could felt the darkness slicing my skin and feeding off my blood. I looked up and saw Kalona, "goddess no" I whispered. He landed there not to far from us. I saw his face, he tried to make himself look power full, but one look into his amber eyes would tell anyone he was in pain. My shoulders slumped, I felt so terrible. "let her go James" he saw pointing the sword at stark, part of me wanted to yell no. I wanted to try and change stark back, but another part of me knew he was with Neferet and that he'd never accept that I now loved Kalona. Tears filled my eyes, stark grabbed my chin roughly and made me look at Kalona. We locked eyes, I could feel his pain. Kalona started to run at us, the darkness seemed to surround him. I cried out "Kalona!" I didn't want to watch him die. My body trembled, "come on Z" Stark whispered into my ear. "no" I tried to struggle, the darkness lashed out. My legs were cut up, blood oozed out from the wounds. **

**He drug me into the shadows, I felt the darkness surrounding us. My eyes closed, I'd failed. Stark threw me down, my head hit the pavement hard. I couldn't, no I didn't want to move. Stark knelt down and started to stroke my hair. "i love you Z" he said. "no, you don't love me! You want to control me!" I yelled, he grabbed my throat. "I do love you! But your nothing but a cheating lying whore!" he yelled and slammed my head down. Tears streaked my face, "she promised me that I could keep you as mine in the future." he hissed and licked my neck. I snarled at him, he started to fondle my body. "I'm just suppose to keep you away while she takes care of Kalona." my heart skipped a beat, I tried to kick him off me. "come on Z, after he's gone things will go right back to how they used to be." "if he dies I'll hate you forever! I'll never ever forgive you!" I yelled. I tried to call the elements back to me, my body just felt to weak. "your lying!" he screamed. There was a gun shot, stark fell to the ground. My heart raced as I looked around for the person who had saved me. **

**I saw no one, my gaze turned to the surrounding buildings. Nothing, that's when I felt it. "Kalona" I ran, it didn't take me long to get back to the school's gate. Kalona was laying there, Neferet knelt before him. I could feel his pain and agony, I looked around. His sword was laying there next to my feet. I bent down and picked it up, my heart raced and I started walking towards them. I didn't say a word as I raised the blade and swung down at Neferet. It slashed her back, she fell back. Her eyes looked up at me. Furry and anger seemed to have taken over. I raised the blade again and it cut through her neck. I was trembling, I knelt down and grabbed his hand. "Kalona" I whispered. "Zoey?" he whispered, "oh goddess." I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm so sorry" I whispered "it's ok" "no, it's not! I should have been stronger. Then you wouldn't have had to come and save me and end up like this." I was sobbing, Kalona wrapped his arms around me. He was shaking just like I was. "Zoey?" I looked up, Thanatos was rushing towards us with several warriors. "do something!" I cried out, I could already feel the blood loss starting to catch up to me. I was feeling weak and light headed. She knelt down next to me, "Kalona, can you hear me?" she asked, "yes" I shook my head, I was starting to see dark spots in my vision. The voices around me sounded like they were so far away. I fell over, Thanatos caught my head. The last thing I remembered looking at was Kalona. My eyes searching for his own. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Zoey**

**I heard voices, several voices. They sounded as if they were arguing."she is in no condition to move." Thanatos sounded as if she was trying to talk some sense into someone, "we cannot trust that the vampires will keep her here." a male voice argued. "she fled the country once!" "and she returned." I opened my eyes, "thanatos" I spoke up, that seemed to quiet their argument. "Zoey, you are awake." she said, I looked around "Where is Kalona?" I asked, I couldn't feel him. Fear gripped me, Thanatos stayed quiet "where is Kalona?" I asked again. I was prepared for the worse. I remembered how bad his wounds were. I stared, waiting for her to answer me. "he's ok, isn't he?" I asked, tears filled my eyes. I wanted, no I needed to know that he was alright. I tried my best to get out of bed. My body hurt so much, but I needed to find Kalona. **

**I grabbed onto the bed for support. Thanatos gripped my shoulders, "please just tell me that Kalona's ok" I begged "please" tears ran down my face, I turned my head to the door. I felt something drawing me, I stumbled through the hall ways. My body aches from the strain I was placing on myself. I bumped into the door, I opened the door. Kalona was laying there in the bed. I stumbled over and place my hand on his. "Kalona?" I whispered, I laid down and closed my eyes. He didn't respond to me, I laid there crying. **

**I didn't know how long I had been there, it felt like an eternity. I felt a hand on my back, my body locked up. I lifted my head up. "Z-Z-Zoey?" "Kalona!" his head was turned on my direction. I saw what she had done to him, his eyes were bandaged over, "oh goddess" I whispered and reached over. His hand searched for a moment or two before finding mine. I cried "I'm so sorry" I whispered. "it's not your fault little bird." he said, "it is my fault" he grimaced, I could tell he was in a lot of pain. "Kalona, did she..." I felt so sick. My thumb rubbed against the area between his eyes. "i don't know" he seemed to know what I was asking. Kalona gently took my hands, he squeezed them. I sat up the best I could, "Zoey, my wings, are they still there?" he asked me. "yes" Kalona seemed a little revealed. "my love, are you alright?" he asked me. "yes, I'm fine." both of us were silent. **

**My eyes opened, it was the middle of the day. The immortal lay next to me, I could tell he was still sleeping. I rolled over and looked at him, his eyes were bandaged over still and I could see a few red splotches. The door opened, light flooded over us. My body tensed, I heard foot steps, I could looked over to see a woman. She was silent, could it be Nyx? I wondered, she walked over and placed a hand over Kalona's eyes. He didn't stir, I looked up at the woman, I saw her eyes. They were that same familiar green. My heart was pounding in my chest. Her hand moved from his eyes. She looked over me, her hand moved the covers away. She never spoke a word, her hand touched Kalona's back. The immortal in front of me made a sound, almost like a whimper. I wanted to tell her to stop. **

**She put a finger to her lips, she shushed me before I could speak. She walked around to my side, silent as the night. that's when I got a good look at her.**

**Her dark auburn hair was tied back in a bun. Her dress looked like it was from the 1800s. Her emerald eyes looked at me with sympathy and sorrow. She put her hand on one of my legs. Where a majority of my wounds had been. I felt warmth rushing through it. My eyes closed, she did the same with the other and on my face. Something felt off to me. She was still silent, she turned and started to walk out of the room. "who are you?" I sat up, the words left my mouth before I could reconsider. She just smiled at me, I looked back at Kalona. He was laying there still sleeping. I looked back, she was gone. Kalona moved his wings? "Zoey?" I looked at him, "Zoey, are you alright." "i think so" I said, I looked up to see a clock on the wall. I already knew what time it was. After all vampires could naturally tell it. "don't worry about it." I said and laid down. I snuggled in and he wrapped his arms around me. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Zoey**

**my eyes opened, I knew Kalona wasn't laying next to me. I sat up and saw him sitting in a chair in front of a nurse. "Kalona" his head turned "Zoey" he stood and rushed over, "my love you are awake" he said, his hand gently moved over mine, "i was so worried" he said, I gently reached up. His eyes had healed, I smiled "your eyes" I whispered "yes, they are better. Now I can look at you and admire your beauty." he said, I blushed as Kalona kissed me. His lips were warm and the kiss soft. The nurse cleared her throat. Kalona pulled back with a seductive smile on his face. I playfully pushed him, "i need to check her legs" the nurse said, Kalona looked back at me. "alright" he stepped out of the way. I looked down at the blanket covering me. The nurse gently started unwrapping them, she was silent and careful. I was expecting to see large bloody gashes or terrible scars interrupting the markings that Nyx had given me. I wasn't the only one to be shocked, there was nothing. Like my legs had never been injured, like she had never attacked. Kalona came over and knelt down. **

"**impossible" the nurse breathed out, "she shouldn't be healed this much." she stood and rushed out of the room. Kalona watched for a moment before resuming his previous position by my side. He smiled, "did you sleep well last night?" he asked "yea, what about you?" he nodded and sat on the bed. It creaked under the added weight. "you know, I could really go for a brown pop right now." I laughed, Kalona chuckled, "I noticed you seemed to like that stuff a lot." he said "yes, I know she was imprinted with him, even so she shouldn't be healed this much. There are no scars from the wounds either." we both turned out attention back to the door. Thanatos came in followed by the nurse. He stern gaze softened at us, Kalona stood "high priestess" he bowed, "i see you have healed Kalona" she said "yes, and so has Zoey" he looked at me. "the nurse has informed me of that." she said, Kalona turned back to the nurse. I watched them in silence, not sure if I should speak up or not. "Zoeybird" the silence was broken by my grandmother. She came rushing in the room carrying something. "oh Zoeybird, I was so worried" she said. Kalona and Thanatos let her pass. Kalona was silent as she hugged me. "it's over grandma" I said, for me it was. I was happy it was over, I felt safe, I felt happy. "yes it is" she kissed my forehead. I looked up at her, "why are you here grandma?" I asked "i came to see you and give you something." she said. "what is it?" I asked. She handed me an envelop and a small book. The first thing I decided to do was open the envelope. **

"**what is it Zoey?" Kalona came over, "they've dropped the charges." my eyes rescanned the paper several times. Thanatos walked around to the other side and peered over my shoulder. My attention turned to the book. "i found that on my farm yesterday while doing some digging. I thought it might be of use to you." I opened it, the first page had an old picture on it. A young fledgling, I could see the faint moon on her forehead. There was a name underneath, well two names. One of which was somewhat scribbled out, I red the first name. Emily, the rest was unreadable, but the name under it was clear as day. "Neferet." my voice was weak. Kalona stared at the girl in the picture. Her face showed some fear, I recognized it though. "thanatos, I saw her last night." I said, "what?" Kalona grabbed my hand, I pointed to the girl in the picture, "this must have belonged to Neferet when she was a fledgling." Thanatos said, "i believe it is a diary." my grandma told us. I looked back down, the pages seemed warn from years. "you said you dug it up on your farm." Kalona said, "yes" my grandma nodded. I turned the page, I had to know what brought Neferet to the edge she'd fallen off from. "it is, but it begins in Chicago" I pointed out the date and location at the top.**

"**Zoey****, you said you saw her last night." Thanatos changed the subject "yes, last night, she came in and healed me and Kalona. She never said a word, she smiled when I asked her who she was." I said, Kalona looked over me, worry on his face that I had come face to face with her again. "she was dressed just like in the picture." I said and looked back at Kalona, he was leaning over me, studying the page. I gently closed the book. Kalona put his arm around me, I smiled at him. "my love" he whispered in a low growl. I smiled and held his hand, Kalona smiled at me, his eyes ****glowed with love.**

**Kalona**

**Kalona opened his eyes, he turned his head and saw Zoey sitting up in bed. "my love? Why are you awake?" he asked sitting up. The vampire turned her head "oh, Kalona" she stared, "is everything alright?" he asked "yea, I was just reading." she showed him the book. He peered over and looked, it was the diary her grandmother had given to her hours before. "find anything of interest?" he asked "yea" she said, she turned back a few pages, "here, I found the date you had started speaking with her." he lifted an eye brow, he found it ****interesting that the A-tas-s-gi-li had written that down. ****He hadn't realized truly how long it had been since he first talked with the vampire till then. Almost one hundred years, "shortly after that, it just stopped. I guess that's when she buried it." "it must be." he said and looked into her eyes. She looked back, Kalona kissed he****r. Her body went ridged, he laughed. She placed the book on the night stand and wrapped her arms around his neck. "real cut Kalona" she said and kissed him. Kalona laughed again, he still enjoyed messing with her a little. **

**He loved her but he also like toying with her. Surprising her with a kiss when she least expected it. He****r**** hands found his, ****she laid her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, he kissed the top of her head. "Kalona," "yes?" he asked "what do you supose I do now?" she asked, he tilted his head to the side "What do you mean?" "****i've beaten Neferet, the darkness seems to have retreated for now. What else is there? Where do I go? What will I make of my life." he kissed her again. "what ever you wish of it, if you want me to take you to anouther country I will. If you wish to get a job, I will be by your side no matter what." he saw her smile, for the first time in so long Kalona felt real love, real emotion for someone. Emotions that he had buried before. ****Her head moved and she looked directly into his eyes. "what ever you want with your life my love," "what about something normal?" she asked "i will be as normal as an immortal with wings can be." he laughed. He watched her cheeks turn red. "your sons could use a mother." she said, Kalona was surprised, Zoey wasn't fearful about avoiding his children. She wanted to be right there, to be a mother the best she could.****He smiled, "we will talk about this tomorrow" he said and kissed her, "tonight, we get some rest." Kalona pulled her down, her head still laying against his chest. Her finger started drawing imaginary patterns on his chest as she laid there. His wing wrapped around her, he could tell she was relaxed. "sleep my little redbird." he whispered, the pair cuddled together. Her eyes closed, he watched her slip into sleep. Her chest rising and falling softly. He closed his eyes, he let out a sigh. "thank you Nyx" he whispered. **


End file.
